


Так одиноко наверху

by EarthlyWays, Hvostya, Netttle



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, In Public, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvostya/pseuds/Hvostya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полное и бесповоротное АУ. Зак — актер, получивший роль строителя в новом фильме. Крис работает на стройплощадке крановщиком, Зака приставили к нему, чтобы Крис помог ему набраться опыта для роли. В этом фике Зак и Крис гораздо моложе, чем сейчас — им тут слегка за двадцать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так одиноко наверху

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lonely at the Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291177) by [Medeafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/pseuds/Medeafic). 



> This work is our translation of one of the loveliest AU Star Trek RPF fics. We are very grateful to dear Medea for her kind permission. Enjoy some marvellous fanart and video by Hvostya.
> 
> Осторожно! Перед просмотром надевать каску — клип содержит спойлеры!  
> Beware spoilers ;)

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

— Ух ты. Он… Огромный. Я и не думал, что он будет таким огромным, — Зак смотрит вверх, жмурясь на солнце. Он впечатлен.

— Ну да. Огромный, — парень рядом с ним неловко ерзает.

«Уверен, если ты очень, очень постараешься, Закари, то сможешь казаться еще голубее, чтобы чувак в полной мере насладился твоим обществом», — занудствует внутренний голос. 

Зак отводит взгляд от громады строительного крана и рассматривает своего компаньона: вызолоченные солнцем волосы под яркой каской, загорелые предплечья, покрытые золотистыми волосками, ясные синие глаза. В сторону Зака тот не смотрит. 

— Прости, друг, наверное, я веду себя, как полный придурок! — эти слова Зак сопровождает своим хорошо отрепетированным смешком, полным самоуничижения. — В общем, я Зак. Буду сегодня при тебе надоедливым новичком.

— Ну да. Иди за мной.

С этими словами хмурый Синеглазка поворачивается и начинает вышагивать по стройплощадке, даже не посмотрев, успевают ли за ним. Но Заку грех жаловаться: он не сводит глаз с задницы, обтянутой джинсами. При каждом широком шаге Синеглазки мышцы так и играют. Зак вдумчиво следует за провожатым. Судя по тому, как его приняли, веселее зрелища на сегодня не предвидится.

Наверно, на стройплощадке надо будет вести себя потише. Зак давненько не попадал в компанию рабочих, но он уверен, что они вряд ли обрадуются, если он будет на них пялиться. Тем более, что этот парень не больно-то гостеприимен. Зак считает себя довольно располагающим, так что причина холодного приема, очевидно, в том, что он гей. 

Они подходят к офису. Это сборный домик, к дверям нужно подниматься по ступенькам. Синеглазка распахивает дверь и входит. Дверь захлопывается прямо перед носом у Зака, так что ему приходится медленно открыть ее во второй раз.

Здесь никого, только мрачный Синеглазка уже развалился на явно неудобном стуле и — естественно — мрачно разглядывает Зака. 

— Попробую угадать, — доверительно говорит Зак. — Кажется, я тебе не нравлюсь. Я чем-то тебя разозлил?

Ответа нет, только лицо Синеглазки становится еще мрачнее.

— Может, начнем с самого начала? Я тебе сказал: привет, я Зак. Ты ответил, то есть, проворчал что-то, а потом я посмотрел на эту высоченную штуку...

— Башенный кран.

— Глядите-ка, а он не немой. — В ответ Зак тут же получает еще один хмурый взгляд. — Шучу. Окей, забудь, что я сказал. Так вот, ты проворчал что-то, и я посмотрел на башенный кран. Но я все еще без понятия, как тебя зовут.

— Пайн.

— Это что, какая-то строительная кличка?

— Крис Пайн, — отвечает парень, скрипнув зубами.

— Ну здравствуй, Крис Пайн, рад знакомству. Я — За...

— Я знаю, кто вы, мистер Куинто.

Зак всплескивает руками.

— Чудесно. Это отличная новость. — Он знает, что немного перегибает палку, но парню он явно поперек горла. — Вы здесь каждого новичка величаете «мистером»? Для роли мне это пригодится.

— Нет, «мистером» мы называем новичка, который приходится родственником владельцу компании.

— А, вот оно что. Я понял. Думаешь, я заложу тебя начальству? 

Крис Пайн награждает его испепеляющим взглядом, который, по мнению Зака, легко расплавит и сталь. Прежде чем Зак успевает что-то добавить, он отлетает от двери: кто-то пытается войти в офис.

— Какого черта здесь происходит? — вопрошает требовательный голос с заметным акцентом. Пайн приподнимает бровь и смотрит с ухмылкой на Зака, отлетевшего к противоположной стене.

В распахнутую дверь вваливается широкоплечий лохматый мужик.

— Я, кажется, задал вопрос: какого черта, — повторяет он, четко выговаривая каждое слово, — здесь происходит? 

— Я прислонился к двери,— говорит Зак, стараясь, чтобы объяснение звучало не очень глупо. — Извините. 

— Красота, очередной придурок из Голливуда на мою голову, — вздыхает мужик. 

Зак вынужден признать, что такой тон даже где-то бодрит после зловещего молчания Пайна. Пусть это оскорбления, произнесенные австралийцем.

— В будущем так не делай. Это против чертовых правил безопасности, вот так-то. Боже упаси, волосок упадет с твоей головы. Я Карл Урбан, бригадир. Если я скажу: «Прыгай», — ты тут же должен спросить: «Как высоко?». Это ясно?

Карл Урбан, бригадир, идет в угол, к столу, заваленному документами и чертежами. Зак падает на стул рядом с Пайном и понимает, что не ошибся: стул и правда неудобный.

— Вас понял, шеф.

— Нарываешься?

— Н-нет. Вас понял, бригадир?

— «Вас понял, Карл», — этого будет достаточно.— Бригадир поднимает бровь так высоко, что Зак засматривается и тут же решает: его собственный популярный трюк с бровью мог бы помочь влиться в местное общество.

— Итак,— Карл снимает каску и садится, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая руки на животе. — Твой дядя сказал, что тебе нужен опыт работы на стройплощадке.

— Да, это профессиональная необходимость.

— Ну конечно.

— В смысле, это профессиональная необходимость для актера. Исследование для роли. Я играю строителя в одном скромном, немного эксцентричном независимом фильме, и эта роль очень важна для... Извини, это вот фырканье было в мой адрес? — Зак поворачивается в сторону Криса.

— Давай покончим со всем этим побыстрее, — устало говорит Карл. — Ты здесь на неделю, и нам придется с этим смириться. Но ты должен запомнить некоторые правила, которых нужно придерживаться на стройке. Первое: на тебе всегда должна быть каска, — Карл поворачивается, чтобы снять с крюка одну из касок, развешенных позади стола. Он запускает ее Заку в живот, словно футбольный мяч, не обращая внимания на его сдавленное «уф». — Второе: никакой открытой обуви, так что ты сейчас поедешь домой и сменишь эти...

— У меня есть сменная обувь, — с триумфом заявляет Зак, демонстрируя рюкзак.

— Я очень рад, что ты в полной боевой готовности, зайка, — отвечает Карл.

Сарказм — явно насущная необходимость для любого, кто захочет здесь работать.

— Третье: каждое утро ты должен быть здесь как штык в семь ноль-ноль, чтобы отметиться у Пайна. Перекур в девять, завтрак в одиннадцать, обеденный перерыв в час. В три — три тридцать ты свободен. Время ухода будет зависеть от того, какой объем работы я запланирую на день. 

— Ясно.

— И четвертое: я тебя приставил к Крису, чтобы свести моральный ущерб к минимуму. Постарайся держаться подальше от остальных моих ребят.

— Я вам что, шлюха без тормозов? — возмущается Зак. — Поверьте, я могу держать ширинку застегнутой.

— Объясняю: ребята не особенно любят актеров, изучающих их, как насекомых. Но у меня просто гора с плеч от того факта, что ты в состоянии удержать свои гениталии в штанах. 

Карл встает, Пайн тоже. Зак встает вслед за ними — черта лысого он останется сидеть. Он не хочет чувствовать себя уязвимым.

— Так что на стройплощадке по пятам будешь ходить за Принцессой.

— Принцессой? — Зак адресует Пайну ехидную улыбочку. — Принцессой, — повторяет он, и Пайн краснеет. 

— Не переживай, Куинто, — говорит Карл, дружелюбно хлопая его по спине. — Уверен, скоро к тебе тоже прилипнет кличка. А пока Крис введет тебя в курс дела. Во время перерыва обсудим еще несколько правил. Сейчас просто иди за Крисом.

— С удовольствием.

Пайн мрачно смотрит на него, но на лице Зака просто ангельское выражение. Карл выметается из офиса, и Зак тут же дергает Пайна за рукав:

— Так он австралиец?

Пайн кивает с невинным видом, чем-то напоминающим выражение лица самого Зака.

— Ага. Австралиец.

— Круто. Мне как раз надо поработать над австралийским акцентом.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

— Ты меня бессовестно подставил, — шипит Зак. Их первый совместный перерыв только что закончился, и он идет следом за Пайном по стройплощадке.

— Точно. Бессовестно, — соглашается Пайн.

— Засранец ты.

— Да, я такой.

— А мне показалось, что он говорил, как австралиец. Какая вообще разница?

— Ого. Ну давай, пойди и скажи это Карлу, а я посмотрю.

— Ну уж нет. 

Как оказалось, Карл очень трепетно относится к своим новозеландским корням, и Зак не торопится снова лезть под обстрел на передовую. 

Пайн останавливается, и Зак тут же в него врезается. Ему даже приходится обхватить Пайна за талию, чтобы оба не рухнули. Их каски сталкиваются с громким стуком.

— Не надо ходить за мной по пятам в буквальном смысле, — резко говорит Пайн.

— Ах, прости. Боишься, что гейство заразно, Принцесса?

Зак почти ожидает, что Пайн сейчас вспыхнет, но тот отворачивается, уткнувшись в планшет.

— Сейчас полезем на эту штуку, — говорит он Заку. — Справишься?

— Кажется, эта штука называется «башенный кран», Принцесса.

Вздохнув, парень смотрит на Зака.

— Завязывай с «принцессами», по крайней мере, на сегодня. Буду очень признателен.

Зак обдумывает его слова. Он знает, когда стоит забыть про обиды. И если уж они точно полезут на башенный кран, приятнее будет куковать наверху с кем-то, кто не жаждет спихнуть его вниз. К тому же, у парня такие красивые глаза. Зак всегда с ума сходил по голубым глазам.

— Хорошо, Пайн, — говорит он. — Никаких принцесс. 

— Предлагаю компромисс: зови меня Крис, раз уж это мое имя. — Он улыбается, улыбается искренне, безо всякой иронии или вражды, щурит глаза и морщит нос. 

Зак не может не улыбнуться в ответ и не протянуть руку.

— Попробуем заново. Рад познакомиться, Крис. Я Зак.

Рукопожатие Криса крепкое и дружеское. Похоже, он не способен долго держать камень за пазухой.

— Прости за все, что было, — просто говорит он. — Я думал, ты будешь... Вести себя по-другому. Большинство актеров после случая с Карлом в бутылку бы полезли.

Зак неуверенно проводит рукой по волосам.

— Ну, я же не какая-то там знаменитость.

Он не может определить, что означает мимолетное выражение на лице Криса, перед тем, как тот снова становится невозмутимым.

— Это своего рода традиция — устраивать новичку веселую жизнь в первый рабочий день. Я могу надеяться, что меня за это не уволят?

Крис все еще улыбается, но Заку кажется, что он что-то упускает.

— Конечно, не уволят. Это же просто шутка.

— Хорошо, ты готов к подъему на кран? Моя девочка с норовом.

— Конечно. Где подъемник?

Крис смотрит на него с жалостью и качает головой.

— Подъемника нет. Так полезем.

Зак смеется, а потом умолкает.

— О боже, скажи, что ты шутишь.

— Если мы не полезем на кран, кто проверит безопасность конструкции? Никто, точно тебе говорю.

— Но он же размером с двенадцатиэтажную высотку! Не меньше тысячи ступенек, наверно!

—Ты сейчас наугад сказал?

— Так сколько же их на самом деле, мистер Всезнайка? 

— Честно, никогда не считал. Если считать, то подъем покажется бесконечным. Это высокая девочка: в ней 260 футов, ее грузоподъемность — 19 тонн, а длина стрелы — 230 футов.

— Мне это ни о чем не говорит, как ты понимаешь, — ворчит Зак. 

Крис подтягивается, чтобы взобраться на первую ступеньку. Смотрит на Зака через плечо.

— Нытье только задержит подъем. Слушай, а может, это тебя надо называть Принцессой? Ты что, и правда испугался небольшой нагрузки?

Зак в ярости.

— Я занимаюсь йогой, я бегаю, я... — Крис уже добрался до первой платформы. Он свешивается через перила и смотрит вниз с улыбкой.

— Вперед, Голливуд. Чего же ты ждешь?

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

На полпути Зак выпрашивает передышку.

— Вообще-то, это тяжкий труд, — задыхаясь, он выхлебывает полбутылки воды, прежде чем сделать вдох. — Знаешь ли.

— Да, — отвечает Крис, подставляя лицо солнцу и закрывая глаза. Солнечный свет золотит его кожу. — Я знаю.

— Чувак, давно ты этим занимаешься? Двигаешься, как машина.

Зак очень старается не думать о том, как эти привычные к нагрузке бедра могли бы ритмично двигаться, он был бы сверху, и его член входил бы в эту крепкую, но не тощую...

— Давненько. Года два был в учениках. Тебе повезло, что у этой девочки есть платформы для отдыха. У некоторых башенных кранов их нет. Сплошные металлические поручни и лестницы до самого верха. На таких сдохнуть можно, даже я это готов признать.

Крис открывает глаза и мерит Зака долгим взглядом, наверно, оценивает его состояние. Зак знает, что не в самом голливудском виде сейчас — потный, задыхающийся, а его дезодорант явно не справляется. У Криса даже дыхание не сбилось. 

Он протягивает Пайну бутылку.

— Хочешь? Я ее не сильно обслюнявил.

Крис качает головой.

—Полегче с водой, приятель. Наверху нет удобств.

—Черт. Правда?

— Иногда устанавливают биотуалет, но в большинстве случаев — нет.

— И что делать, когда приспичит?

— Держаться или снова совершить путешествие вниз-вверх по лестнице. Или мочиться в бутылочку. Масса вариантов. Только не поливать площадку сверху, это ясно?

— Заметано: обойдемся без золотого дождя с крыши. 

Заку очень-очень хочется сделать еще один глоток воды, но он не доверяет своему мочевому пузырю. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз оказывался в ситуации, когда не мог выйти в туалет при необходимости.

— Мы надолго наверх?

— На несколько часов. Готов?

Зак пристраивает бутылку с водой на пояс.

— Да, — заявляет он несчастным голосом.— Приступим. У нас же будет обеденный перерыв? До обеда я как-нибудь перетерплю. 

Крис останавливается и смотрит на него сверху.

— Ты же захватил обед с собой?

Заку требуется несколько минут, чтобы придумать ответ, который не состоял бы сплошь из ругательств.

— Нет. Никто мне не сказал, что я должен. Теперь мне точно придется спускаться вниз.

— Чувак, мне жаль, — говорит Крис, в его голосе звучит искреннее сочувствие.

Когда они добираются до следующей платформы, Крис помогает Заку залезть на нее.

— Послушай, если ты сможешь потерпеть, то у меня с собой достаточно еды. Я тебя угощу. А в кабине у меня всегда припасены протеиновые батончики, если повезет, то парочка точно есть. Завтра ты уже подготовишься. Мы тут забываем о таких вещах. Не думаем, потому что делаем их изо дня в день.

Заку хочется поныть по поводу низкого уровня сахара в крови, но какой в этом смысл. Либо он потащит свою задницу вниз по всем этим лестницам, чтобы забрать салат и цельнозерновую фокаччу с прошутто, а потом полезет обратно наверх, либо он примет щедрое предложение Криса и завтра не забудет захватить обед с собой. И будет знать, что на языке Криса «несколько часов» — это метафора.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

—Хорошо. По крайней мере, у меня будет новый опыт для моей роли. Так что... Так что вперед.

Оставшуюся часть пути Зак почти не разговаривает, похоже, это помогает сэкономить время. Соблазнительная задница Криса, мелькающая впереди, тоже очень мотивирует продолжать подъем, хотя при этом он чувствует себя ослом, следующим за морковкой, которая никогда ему не достанется.

Однако наверху, окинув взглядом городскую панораму, он улыбается.

В этом районе поблизости нет высоток, которые загораживали бы обзор, так что взору Зака и Криса открывается вид на окрестности с высоты птичьего полета. На востоке расположены жилые дома, на юге — офисные центры, но все они ниже площадки, на которой стоит Зак. Он чувствует себя милосердным Господом, взирающим сверху на свои творения. На севере сияют в утреннем свете солнца буквы, из которых складывается слово «Голливуд», и от этого зрелища у Зака перехватывает дыхание. 

— Охренеть. Отсюда потрясающий вид на Лос-Анджелес. 

— Да, будто награда каждый раз, когда я взбираюсь наверх. Тебе повезло — сегодня смога почти нет. Бывают дни, когда вид не такой красивый. И несколько… желтоватый.

Зак смеется над шуткой и разрешает себе сделать еще один глоток из бутылки. Давно он не бывал на строительных площадках у дяди. Он и забыл, каким крошечным всегда чувствовал себя там. Даже сейчас, будучи совсем взрослым, он чувствует то же самое.

— Не боишься высоты? — спрашивает Крис, пока оба поднимаются по ступенькам к кабине оператора.

— Я в порядке, — удивляется сам себе Зак. — Даже не подумал о чем-то таком.

Сейчас, когда Крис заговорил об этом, Зак крепче хватается за поручень, но, если не смотреть вниз, высота его не пугает.

— Может, ты прирожденный высотник. Но кабина маленькая, как видишь, — говорит Крис. — Не знаю, на что ты рассчитывал. Попробуем втиснуться. Ну да, тут тесновато.

Зак пристально смотрит на него.

— Слушай, не знаю, что ты имеешь против геев...

— Я ничего не имею против геев.

— Как бы там ни было, я на тебя не пялился. Если тебе неловко находиться так близко, потому что я гей...

— Я гей.

— Что?

— Я гей, Зак.

—О, — Зак ошарашен. Обычно он видит людей насквозь, но его гей-радар дал сбой на Крисе. Может, этим и объясняется прозвище «Принцесса».

Зак чешет в затылке. 

— Ну, раз уж ты гей, тогда знай: я действительно на тебя пялился все время, пока мы поднимались наверх. Может, это и не очень хорошая мысль — оказаться вместе в тесноте закрытого помещения.

Крис осторожно смеется.

— Можешь немного понаблюдать снаружи. Держи бинокль. Посмотришь, какими жестами мы обмениваемся с Эриком.

— Жестами? Круто, до чего дошел прогресс.

— Рации у нас тоже есть, но на площадке вечный шум, иногда легче обойтись жестами. Но сначала я должен кое-что сделать.

Крис за поясные петли джинсов притягивает Зака к себе, и Зак чувствует покалывание в паху.

— Я должен надеть на тебя страховочный пояс, — говорит Крис. — Подними руки вверх.

— О. Прости, — Зак поднимает руки вверх, чтобы Крис смог обвить его талию поясом и закрепить страховочные ремни на груди.

Крис проверяет ремни на прочность, трижды сильно дернув, свободный конец фиксирует на поручне и отходит в сторону.

— Готово. Твой дядя нас в порошок сотрет, если свалишься вниз. Так мы тебя выудим, если что.

— Чудесно. Спасибо. Теперь высота меня беспокоит гораздо больше, — говорит Зак, снова заглядывая за край.

— Все будет в порядке. Смотри на меня, не смотри вниз.

Смотреть на Криса? Без проблем.

Крис кладет свой обед и бутылку Зака в контейнер в кабине крана и занимает место оператора. Кабина чуть ниже мостика. Крис смотрит на Зака снизу вверх, Зак сидит рядом на мостике, скрестив ноги.

— Подержи минутку.

Он отдает Заку каску, надевает гарнитуру, а затем — каску.

— Спасибо, чувак. Видишь внизу парня? Его зовут Эрик Бана, он мой, как мы тут говорим, сигнальщик. Он составляет расписание грузоподъемных операций, проверяет безопасность грузов и всякое такое. 

Крис делает паузу, а потом спрашивает:

— Ты знаешь, что мы тут строим?

— Нет.

— А хочешь узнать?

Не особенно, но Зак очарован хрипловатым голосом Криса и совсем не против послушать еще.

— Конечно, хочу. Рассказывай.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

К обеденному перерыву Зак понимает, что умирает от голода, хотя еще нет и одиннадцати. Они поднимаются на короткую поперечину рядом с противовесом, туда, где пролет пошире, и садятся. Пролет здесь не решетчатый, а застелен наглухо листовым железом, защитные поручни с внешней стороны закрыты рекламными щитами «Quinto Construction». Они садятся друг напротив друга, опираясь спинами на щиты. Если не смотреть вниз, Заку кажется, что он болтается между небом и землей в закрытой гондоле наедине с Крисом.

Крис разрешил снять страховочную упряжь на время обеда, и Зак ему за это благодарен. 

— Завтра обед тебе принесу я, — говорит он Крису, который делит сендвич с прелой ветчиной и томатами на двоих и протягивает Заку протеиновый батончик. — В знак благодарности. Я очень благодарен, чувак.

— Не нужно, — коротко отвечает Крис.

Зак заметил, что хотя Крис с воодушевлением рассказывает о работе, когда речь заходит о нем самом, он более чем сдержан.

—Нужно, нужно. Я делаю потрясающие сендвичи. Итак, «Крис Пайн: оператор башенного крана». Как ты им стал? Ты всегда хотел работать в строительной компании?

Крис жует и смотрит вверх, на небо. 

— Я вырос в ЛА. Мои родители в семидесятых некоторое время снимались на телевидении, но не добились особой популярности, так что папа пошел работать строителем. Я, когда был помоложе, занимался то тем, то этим, даже какое-то время задумывался о карьере актера, но, слава Иисусу, не пошел по этой стезе. Он смотрит на Зака: — Прости, я не имел в виду... В общем, я пошел на стройку. Эрик был учеником отца, и когда мне понадобилась работа, Эрик сказал, что возьмет меня учеником. Я начинал с укладки кирпича, потом работал на самоходных и неподвижных кранах. Дослужился до башенного. А ты что же? Ты местный?

— Представляю Питтсбург! — говорит Зак, и его сжатый кулак взлетает в воздух. — В школе я был типичным членом драмкружка, после окончания учился в Карнеги Меллон. Переехал сюда примерно год назад, когда закончил обучение. Тут живет мой брат, он фотограф. Живу у него, пока не найду постоянную работу и не смогу себе позволить собственное жилье. Работаю на полставки в «Emporio Armani», но это временно, пока не дождусь своего звездного часа.

— Живешь на деньги из родительского трастового фонда? — спрашивает Крис, как-то слишком небрежно.

— Нет, — Зак озадачен. — У меня нет трастового фонда. Ну... Я получаю сумму на расходы, но она не... Мы не настолько богаты, нет. Мой отец умер, когда я был еще ребенком, с тех пор о нас заботился дядя. Но никакого трастового фонда нет. 

По крайней мере, Зак не уверен, что такой фонд есть. Он никогда особенно не задумывался о том, откуда берутся его деньги. Сумма просто регулярно появлялась на его счету. 

— Черт. Мне очень жаль, что твой отец умер. Я не знал.

Зак пожимает плечами.

— Это было давно.

— В каких фильмах ты снимался? — Крис меняет тему. Зак это понимает, но он не против.

— В разных. В основном второстепенные роли в телесериалах, маленькие роли в кино. Но у меня большие планы. Что будем делать после обеда?

— После обеда закончим работу по расписанию Эрика, потом спустимся вниз и спросим Карла, есть ли у него для нас еще работа на сегодня. Я тут подумал, что после обеда ты можешь посидеть в кабине, если хочешь. Конечно, всю работу буду выполнять я, но ты сможешь послушать, как оператор получает инструкции через гарнитуру.

— Было бы здорово!

Оказывается, сидеть в кабине — скорее страшновато, чем здорово, потому что кабина абсолютно прозрачна, кроме пятачка под ногами Зака, застеленного листовым металлом. Крис объясняет ему, что так обзор для выполнения рабочих операций выходит более широким, но во время объяснений к горлу Зака подкатывает тошнота, пока он смотрит на землю с высоты 260 футов.

— Хочешь выйти? — спрашивает Крис. — Я уже и забыл, как это зрелище может пугать. 

Выйти — значит признать, что он не из храброго десятка, поэтому Зак качает головой.

— Дай мне минутку.

Крис успокаивающе рассказывает о панели управления, а Зак делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы голова перестала кружиться. Ему становится немного лучше, и он замечает, что все это время рука Криса лежала на его плече — утешительное прикосновение друга.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Крис, и Зак кивает.

— Меня не стошнит, — говорит он. Прекрасная реплика.

Крис улыбается и убирает руку с его плеча, протягивает Заку гарнитуру. 

— Держи. Готов к инструктажу?

— Абсолютно.

Но когда поскрипывающий голос Эрика раздается в эфире, Зак бросает на Криса подозрительный взгляд.

— Эй, ты там, приятель? — повторяет Эрик.

— Я здесь. Так ты тоже из Новой Зеландии?

Взрыв смеха заставляет Зака сорвать наушники и подождать, пока Эрик успокоится.

— Что, Принцесса хочет тебя разыграть? Нет, приятель, я австралиец.

— Правда?

— Са... нас...

Зак прикрывает рукой микрофон и шепчет Крису:

— Я его понимаю с трудом.

— Я тебе переведу, — успокаивает его Крис. — Ты следи за его жестами. Помнишь, что означает вот этот?

Крис хороший учитель, и до вечера Заку очень весело. Переносить грузы, достойные Гаргантюа, участвовать в строительстве чего-то значительного, гораздо большего, чем он сам — это приносит удовлетворение. Он чувствует себя мальчишкой, который играет с конструктором «Lego» и строит пластмассовые жилые дома, офисы, корабли. Он начинает понимать, чем может привлекать работа в строительной отрасли.

Крису приходится то и дело тянуться, чтобы нажимать кнопки и передвигать рычаги в кабине, и Зак наслаждается, рассматривая вблизи серьезные сосредоточенные глаза и непокорную прядь волос на затылке, выбивающуюся из общей упорядоченности. День становится жарче, и Зак начинает чувствовать его запах, который пробивается сквозь аромат дешевого дезодоранта. В кабине слишком жарко, и оба они потеют, футболки уже насквозь промокли. Белая футболка Криса липнет к телу, и Зак, к своему удовольствию, может видеть пупок Криса — форму и размер в подробностях. 

Все это плохо сказывается на самоконтроле, особенно когда Крис протискивается в кабину и, прижавшись, берет Зака за руку и заставляет его сжать пальцы вокруг рычага. Ладонь Криса, от которой исходит жар, как от печки, остается на руке Зака, и становится понятно, что не стоило надевать на стройплощадку такие тесные джинсы. Зак ерзает в кресле оператора, пока Крис не спрашивает, все ли в порядке.

— Жара.

— Да, мне тоже жарко. Ну, минут через пять закончим. Подождешь меня снаружи?

— Да нет, я в норме.

Стоять снаружи, демонстрируя Крису свой пах — и он как раз будет на уровне его глаз — вряд ли очень хорошая идея.

Спускаться несложно, потому что на них работает гравитация. На земле Крис отправляет Зака в туалет первым. Потом Карл дает указание разобраться со скопившимися за день грузами, и они с помощью погрузчика перевозят паллеты кирпича на склад. Зак хочет научиться водить погрузчик, но Крис качает головой.

— Не сегодня. Я хочу вовремя свалить отсюда.

Зак проводит полчаса, помогая Крису на погрузчике маневрировать в узких проходах, и не успевает оглянуться, как уже три тридцать. 

— Значит, увидимся завтра, ровно в семь? — спрашивает он Криса. — Ты любишь прошутто? Я имею в виду, на обед, — добавляет он. — У меня еще чуть-чуть бри осталось, надо его доесть уже, так что могу что-нибудь с ним придумать.

— Конечно, как скажешь. Хотя ты не обязан, чувак.

— Буду рад. Спасибо за сегодняшний день. И не только за обед. Спасибо, что помогал мне. Кажется, я сегодня действительно кое-чему научился.

Крис выглядит довольным.

— Так ты домой сейчас?

— Не знаю. Нужно созвониться с братом, он меня заберет, но он до пяти занят.

— Тут недалеко бар, я захожу туда иногда после работы. Думал зайти сегодня. Составишь компанию?

— Неплохая мысль. А остальных не позовем?

Крис отвечает полуулыбкой и отводит взгляд.

— Не думаю, что они пойдут в такой бар. — Он колеблется. — Можешь не идти, если не хочешь.

— Я хочу. Очень. — Иногда хорошо быть актером. Зак довел свой Многообещающий Взгляд до совершенства. И реакция Криса не разочаровывает: он сглатывает и тотчас согласно кивает.

До бара они так и не доходят. На полпути посреди пыльной парковки Крис говорит:

—А знаешь, моя квартира тут рядом.

И этого достаточно: они запрыгивают в грузовичок-развалюху Криса и едут.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Квартирка у Криса крошечная, темная и душная, но больше Зак ничего не успевает заметить, потому что Крис тут же набрасывается на него и хватает за одежду.

— Кровать? — спрашивает Зак.

Крис толкает его к дивану, и Зак падает на него. 

— Диван тоже подойдет, — бормочет он, приподнимая бедра, чтобы Крису было удобнее стащить с него джинсы.

— Диван и есть кровать.

— Хочешь разложить его или...

— Зак,— Крис на минуту прекращает попытки стащить джинсы с Зака, не сняв рабочие ботинки, и смотрит на него. — Диван не раскладывается. Еще вопросы о мебели будут или перейдем к делу? Нет вопросов? Отлично. 

Крис спит на диване, который даже не раскладывается? Зак незаметно осматривает помещение и понимает, что одна комната — это все. Комната с микроволновкой на маленьком холодильнике у единственного окна, в котором установлена коробка дряхлого на вид кондиционера. Высокие стопки книг громоздятся повсюду, подпирая стены, древний телевизор с плеером балансируют на комоде. В стене напротив входа есть еще одна дверь, она открыта, и Зак видит, что это очень маленькая ванная, а не спальня.

И в то же время квартирка чистая и вполне обжитая. Вполне. Вот только Зак поселился в Лос Фелис, в просторном доме с тремя спальнями, принадлежащем брату. Он и понятия не имел, что Крис живет в таких условиях. Он думал, что сотрудникам строительной компании платят больше.

— Не надо, — говорит он, убирая ноги. Крис пытается развязать ему шнурки, а это как-то неправильно, что он возится с рабочими ботинками Зака. — Не надо, я и сам могу.

Крис смотрит на него снизу вверх и улыбается.

— Я все равно уже здесь, внизу. Мне не трудно. Разве что у тебя жуткий грибок, о котором мне не следует знать.

— Фу, гадость! Нет,— Зак откидывается на спинку дивана, — хотя, если честно, я не отказался бы от душа.

Крис качает головой.

— Потом, — говорит он и издает триумфальный вопль, избавившись, наконец, от обуви. За обувью следуют джинсы, и Крис, стоя на коленях, подается вперед, чтобы его поцеловать. — Весь день этого ждал.

— Весь день? — Зак тоже хочет принять участие и задирает футболку на Крисе, улыбаясь при виде знакомого пупка. — Не похоже, что я тебе сразу понравился. 

Крис возится пару секунд, снимая футболку, и снова тянется целоваться, умудряясь связно выражать свои мысли с чужим языком во рту:

— Просто я подумал, что ты конченый мудак, но нельзя было не заметить, что ты привлекательный мудак.

— Конченый мудак?

Крис отстраняется и тянет за край футболки Зака.

— Давай. Снимай. Ты всегда столько болтаешь во время секса?

— Только когда меня называют конченым мудаком, наверное, — говорит Зак, стараясь, чтобы его слова прозвучали так, будто ему наплевать.

— Эй, я же тебя совсем не знал. Я же сам был тем еще мудаком.

— Хватит уже поминать «мудаков», — просит Зак.

Крис замирает.

— Кажется, я слишком быстро на тебя набросился. Ты... Не хочешь?

Конечно, Зак хочет. Тесные трусы от Кевина Кляйна ничего не скрывают, а всю уйму своего свободного времени Зак посвящал как раз поискам горячих мускулистых загорелых парней — именно таких, как Крис Пайн.

Зак снимает футболку и снова тянет Криса к себе, впиваясь в его шею. Обычно Заку нравится, чтобы все было гигиенично, даже когда он с кем-то из своих клубных приятелей. Если он ищет секса, то предпочитает не тянуть до ночи и заняться им пораньше, пока парни еще свеженькие.

Но Крис на вкус хорош, несмотря на то, что день был долгий. Его вкус превосходит все ожидания. Солоноватый и острый; не кислый, как у клубных мальчиков, чья кожа, покрытая искусственным загаром, имеет химический привкус лекарств и наркоты.  
Вкус Криса — это солнце, это честный труд, это сила, жизнь, и...

— След останется, — выдыхает Крис, отпихивая его. — Давай без меток, а? На работе мне жизни не дадут.

— Прости, — Зак начинает вылизывать восхитительную кожу везде, куда может дотянуться, а потом Крис запускает руку в его трусы и обхватывает член.

— Да, вот так. 

— Хорошо?

Зак кивает.

— Наверху, на кране когда-нибудь трахался?

— Черт, нет. — Крис наклоняется и нежно прикусывает сосок Зака.

—Можно сильнее.

Крис повинуется, а после говорит:

— Но я думал об этом.

— Правда?

— Правда. Сегодня, например. — Крис стягивает с Зака трусы и просит: — Погоди.

На нем нет рубашки; он идет к комоду, наклоняется и роется в ящике. К дивану Крис возвращается с презервативом. Зак хватает его за бедра и удерживает, когда тот снова хочет стать на колени.

— Нечестно. На тебе еще осталась одежда. И вот еще что: я тоже весь день об этом мечтал. 

Он засовывает язык в пупок Криса, не обращая внимания на удивленный вскрик.

— Эй, если ты уже закончил вылизывать мой пупок, я все-таки сниму джинсы, — наконец говорит Крис, но его пальцы путаются в волосах Зака, а голос дрожит.

Напоследок Зак еще раз облизывает пупок, а потом смотрит, как Крис раздевается. 

— Расскажи, о чем ты сегодня думал.

— О тебе, — Зак считает, что неплохо бы уточнить, но Крис переводит дыхание и продолжает: — Когда ты появился, и я думал, что ты окажешься му... придурком, я представлял, как заткнуть тебе рот, если ты меня достанешь.

— Неужели? — тянет Зак и одним плавным движением стаскивает с Криса джинсы с трусами. Член почти встал, крупный и соблазнительный над внушительными яичками.

Зак облизывает головку и смакует острый привкус, тот самый Особый Вкус Криса, только еще насыщеннее. 

— Представлял, как заткнешь мне рот вот этим?

Крис гладит его по его лицу.

— Я знаю, это банально, но мои фантазии довольно примитивны, — улыбается он.

Самоанализ? Недурно. Зак давненько не сталкивался с этим явлением и даже не знал, что скучает по нему в Лос-Анджелесе.

Крис продолжает:

— А потом все изменилось. Я думал, что ты будешь ныть весь подъем, но ты не стал, и... Да, вот так хорошо.

Зак без усилий пропускает его член, еще не совсем твердый, глубже в горло, обхватывает рукой яички. Тянет слегка, но Крис тут же издает протестующий звук.

— Продолжай, — говорит Зак. — Значит, мы забрались на кран, и?..

— И тебе все было интересно, все, что я рассказывал. Но я все время задавался вопросом: каково это — с тобой. Зак. Не заставляй меня сейчас говорить.

Словно стальной стержень во рту Зака, запах сильный и возбуждающий. Зак тащит Криса на диван и устраивает так, чтобы тот оказался снизу. Крис задыхается, смеется и жалуется, что спущенные джинсы его стреножили. Зак ждет долгую, жутко долгую минуту, пока Крис скинет ботинки, и снять носки уже не дает.

— Довольно. Зря тратим время.

Крис рычит, соглашаясь.

— На вкус ты просто чудо, — говорит Зак, утыкаясь носом в мошонку. 

Хороший угол — можно дрочить член Криса, и в то же время вылизывать бархатистую кожу яичек. То, как ловко они помещаются во рту, как упоительно ощущаются на языке, доставляет неожиданно острое удовольствие. Зак проводит носом дальше, облизывает кожу за ними, стремясь получить еще больше Особого Вкуса Криса. Чем дальше, тем насыщеннее, так что Зак подхватывает ноги Криса, чтобы добраться до всего остального.

— Подожди, — говорит Крис, мгновенно напрягаясь. Зак поднимает голову. Он знает, как сейчас выглядит: волосы в беспорядке лезут в затуманенные глаза, нос и щеки раскраснелись, влажные красные губы приоткрыты. 

— Боже, — говорит Крис, но снова собирается с духом. — Нет, подожди. Извини.

— Чего подождать?

— Доступ к телу ограничен, — отвечает Крис немного смущенно. — Мое правило. Руки прочь от моей задницы на первом свидании.

Зак обиженно надувает губы.

— Но у тебя потрясающий вкус.

Крис посмеивается и выглядит смущенным, но довольным.

— Это... Приятно слышать, но правило есть правило. Извини. Надо было сразу тебе сказать.

— Но ты же не против быть снизу?

— Не против. Но не на случайных встречах. Слишком много возни.

— Справедливо. Есть еще правила?

— Обычно предпочитаю оральный секс в презервативе, но это правило мы уже нарушили. Если хочешь, можешь отсосать мне без презерватива, но я с тобой буду использовать резинку. И нельзя кончать на лицо. — Зак смотрит на него очень пристально. — Чего?

— Разговор о том, чего мне нельзя, не имеет права быть таким эротичным. Расскажи мне еще о твоих правилах, пока я занимаюсь твоими яйцами. — И Зак ныряет вниз, не ожидая ответа.

— Вообще-то, больше нет пра... Блядь. Блядь.

— И не кончать на лицо, — напоминает Зак, прерываясь, чтобы сплюнуть на член, который сжимают его пальцы. Дыхание Криса учащается.

— И куда же мне можно кончить? Расскажи-ка об этом, — Зак находит нужный ритм, который заставляет Криса изогнуться, подставляя яички. 

— Я могу перевернуться. Кончишь на мой зад.

— Ты же говорил, руки прочь от твоей задницы?

Зак пользуется моментом и переходит от яиц к члену, сначала посасывает головку, а потом вбирает его целиком, привычными ритмичными движениями расслабленного горла массируя член Криса — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

— Спустишь на мой зад или на спину, я разрешаю, — Крис уже не пытается делать вид, что спокоен, его голос срывается.

Зак смотрит снизу вверх, на смену рту приходит левая рука: он быстро дрочит, пока правая массирует нежную кожу мошонки. 

—Разрешаешь?

Крис не может оторвать от него глаз, и Зак использует весь свой актерский талант, чтобы без слов донести до Криса мысль: «Говоришь ты так, как будто ты здесь главный, но мы оба знаем, что я сейчас могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу. Но не буду, потому что действительно уважаю твои правила и очень хочу получить твою задницу в свое пользование».

Изумление пробегает по лицу Криса, а потом он зажмуривается, рот его открывается, и он вскрикивает. Сперма заливает ему весь живот и грудь. Стон Криса переходит в смех, а Зак залезает на него сверху и целует.

— А вот так можно? — спрашивает он, задыхаясь, и нежно трется всем телом о Криса, его грудь, живот и обмякший член. — Ты мне разрешаешь?

Крис закусывает нижнюю губу, и тянет Зака за бедра как можно ближе к себе. 

— Давай, размажь все по мне, — но морщится, когда Зак задевает член.

— Такой чувствительный?

— Да.

— Мне продолжать?

— Безусловно.

По телу Зака пробегает дрожь, и он утыкается в шею Криса, вдыхая его запах, пробуя его на вкус широко раскрытым ртом, задыхается и продолжает тереться беспорядочно и неритмично, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее. Но этого мало, и он опирается на руку, прижимает свой член свободной рукой к животу Криса. Головка члена задевает пупок, край трется о пупок раз, другой, и Зак кончает. И после последнего болезненного спазма, от которого темнеет в глазах, он буквально обрушивается на партнера.

Когда шум в ушах затихает, он понимает, что Крис еле сдерживает смех. Зак вопросительно рычит, и Крис обнимает его за шею.

— Прости, я не над тобой смеюсь, ладно, не совсем над тобой. Просто... Мой пупок что, для тебя какой-то фетиш?

Зак хрюкает куда-то в ключицу.

— Нет. Он забавный, вот и все.

— Это ты забавный.

Их тела снова соприкасаются, но трение уже не кажется сексуальным, ощущение гадкое. 

— Может, теперь в душ?

— Конечно. Ты первый.

Зак немного разочарован, потому что принимать душ вместе после секса — одна из его любимых вещей, но он берет грубое полотенце, которое ему подает Крис, и идет в душ, даже не закрыв дверь. 

— Можно на тебя посмотреть? — говорит он после душа, и Крис смущен.

— А надо?

— Не хотел тебя пугать.

— Ты и не пугаешь. Просто я не собираюсь ничего такого делать. Возбуждающего.

— А тебе для этого ничего особенного делать не нужно. Принцесса.

Крис показывает ему средний палец, но не задергивает занавеску в душе, так что Зак, сидя на диване, может его видеть. Он в одних трусах, потому что в квартире очень жарко, и ловит себя на том, что рука снова тянется к паху, когда Крис, отворачиваясь, подставляет лицо под струи воды, моет грудь и живот — черт, да у него отличная задница. Заку определенно нужно заполучить ее как можно быстрее, как только ему разрешат.

К радости Зака, после душа Крис только оборачивает полотенце вокруг бедер и усаживается на диван с другой стороны.

— Сделай мне одолжение, на работе об этом ни слова.

— Боишься, что все узнают?

Крис морщится.

— Скорее, боюсь, что они развесят плакаты и украсят кран флажками и воздушными шариками. Судя по всему, моя личная жизнь — самая интересная тема на стройплощадке.

Зак даже подается вперед, так ему интересно.

— У тебя были раньше неприятности на площадке со всякими придурками?

— Конечно, но сейчас с бригадой нет проблем.

— Должен сказать, я думал, что на стройплощадке все будут не слишком благожелательно настроены. Можешь рассказать о проблемах, если ты не против? Для роли.

— Конечно, раз ты просишь, — и десять минут Крис ровным голосом рассказывает. Зак понимает, что тому пришлось столкнуться с настоящей дискриминацией. Несколько раз его накрывает волной гнева, хотя сам Крис говорит об издевательствах и травле безразлично и сухо.

— …вот чем мне нравится компания твоего дяди. Положения трудового договора четкие и ясные, и им следуют. Карл всегда меня защищает и не позволяет ничего подобного.

— Но тебя называют Принцессой.

— Ах, это. На самом деле, это не... Ну, то есть, конечно, то, что я гей, имеет к этому отношение, но не в обидном смысле. Это прозвище скорее говорит о том, что они всегда готовы стать на мою защиту, как будто меня нужно от чего-то спасать, бог знает от чего.

Крис тянется через спинку дивана к холодильнику и достает из него пару бутылок пива. Сползшее полотенце открывает интересный вид, но Зак успевает посмотреть лишь мельком, прежде чем Крис замечает, что он пялится.

— Ты ненасытный, — говорит он с улыбкой, и Зак пожимает плечами.

— У тебя роскошная мошонка. Так что можешь подать на меня в суд. — Он берет пиво и по примеру Криса бросает крышку в раковину. — Говоришь, что тебя нужно от чего-то спасать?

— Это они думают, что меня нужно спасать, — поправляет его Крис. — Однажды Эрик притащил на работу коробку со щенками, нашел их по пути на обочине — кто-то их там бросил.

— О, а что это были за щенки? — спрашивает Зак, умилившись.

— Черт, да не знаю я. Милые.

— Все щенки милые. Хочу щенка. Или котенка. Заведу, когда у меня будет свое жилье. Постой, у этой истории хороший конец? Я не готов слушать о всяких ужасах, которые случаются со щенками.

— Обещаю, никаких трагических историй. Так вот. Представь этих щенков в коробке, и вся бригада возится с ними, щенков тут же разбирают по домам, и остается только один, самый маленький и слабый, последыш, наверное. И все смотрят на него влажными глазами, с жалостью на лицах. Так вот, клянусь Богом, что точно так же они все смотрят на меня, когда спрашивают о моей личной жизни.

Зак заливается смехом и смеется так, что вынужден поставить бутылку на пол, чтобы не расплескать пиво. Крис тоже посмеивается, но скорее над Заком.

— Ну все, — наконец Зак успокаивается. — Кажется, я все. Так кто же взял последнего, всеми отвергнутого щенка?

— Джон. Сентиментальный чувак.

— Я его встречал?

— Нет. Он айтишник. У них отдельный офис, в стороне от офиса на стройплощадке.

— Кажется, Карл не хочет, чтобы я с ними общался, — говорит Зак, закатывая глаза.

На лице Криса появляется странное робкое выражение. 

— Наверно, это к лучшему, — говорит он наконец. — Кроме того, ты же здесь для того, чтобы изучить строительный аспект? ИТ отдел — технически часть корпорации.

— Наверно. А как с зарплатами? Сколько ты зарабатываешь?

Крис замирает, только этикетку с бутылки поддевает ногтем.

— Не уверен, что хочу об этом говорить.

Как неловко.

— Извини. Просто я... Я думал, на деньги, которые платит вам мой дядя, можно себе позволить немного больше, чем... — он обводит жестом помещение.

— Какого черта?

Крис мрачно смотрит на него, он очень зол, и Зак понимает, что вышел за рамки дозволенного. Надежда заполучить задницу Криса медленно тает, думает Зак.

— Я не хотел тебя оскорбить, прости.

— Может, мне нравится жить в маленькой квартире, Зак, никогда не думал об этом?

Он трясет головой, не зная, что ответить. Но буря стихает так же быстро, как начинается. Крис откидывается на спинку дивана и трет глаза рукой.

— Прости, чувак. Я не хотел на тебя кидаться.

— Все в порядке. Это личное. Я не должен был спрашивать.

Крис вздыхает. 

— Я на кране работаю совсем недолго, но здесь можно хорошо зарабатывать. Тебе прилично платят за опасность. Мой отец, с ним недавно случился несчастный случай, ему вообще не везет, да и другие проблемы накопились. Я помогаю, чем могу, оплачиваю медицинские счета, потому что его страховка покрывает малую часть расходов. Мне кажется неправильным тратить больше на дополнительные комнаты, которые мне не нужны, если эти деньги помогут родителям.

— Это очень порядочно с твоей стороны, — искренне говорит Зак.

— Разве я могу иначе? — спрашивает Крис. — Это мой отец. Правда, иногда бывает одиноко, потому что... — он делает паузу, а потом признается: — Мне неловко приводить сюда парней, они ведут себя так, как ты, как будто я живу в ебучей крысиной норе. — Прекрасно. Теперь Заку совсем хреново. — Хотя, в большинстве случаев, мне здесь нравится, — продолжает Крис. — Жизнь в однокомнатной квартире все упрощает. Я не распыляюсь на ерунду. Но не буду врать, я не отказался бы поработать сверхурочно. Скопить деньжат на черный день не помешает.

— А какой у тебя диплом? — спрашивает Зак, желая сменить тему. — Ты инженер?

Крис качает головой.

— У меня нет диплома, Зак. Когда я только пришел в компанию, то прошел курсы и получил сертификат оператора крана. К тому же, если я когда-нибудь поступлю в колледж, я не буду учиться на инженера. Эти ребята — неудачники.

Зак улыбается.

— И что ты будешь изучать?

— Английский язык и литературу. Я люблю читать, как видишь. — Он указывает бутылкой на два ряда книг у стены. — Но знаешь, я не буду залезать в долги, чтобы доказать себе самому, что могу связать пару слов в предложение.

— Стал бы писателем, — предлагает Зак, не задумываясь, и Крис снова хмурится.

— Эта работа удовлетворяет мое желание создавать. Строить что-то с нуля, идеально подгонять все детали, развивать способность инстинктивно чувствовать, что сработает, а что нет — мне все это очень нравится. Я бы здесь не работал, если бы мне не нравилось.

Зак пожимает плечами. 

— Ты умный парень, это очевидно. Мне просто было интересно, почему ты выбрал физический труд — но не стоит думать, что я считаю людей, которые занимаются физическим трудом, тупыми.

— Я и так кучу времени провожу в закрытом помещении, не хватало мне еще в офисе штаны просиживать. Я нечасто гуляю и люблю читать, как уже говорил. Работа на стройке дает мне возможность бывать на свежем воздухе, дает физические нагрузки, и меньше времени остается на самокопание — я же не пуп земли.

Зак не может удержаться и опускает взгляд на край полотенца, а потом снова встречается с яркими голубыми глазами Криса.

— А вот кое-кто никак не может отвлечься от мыслей о пупке, — говорит Крис. — Я прав? 

Он отставляет бутылку в сторону и спускает полотенце пониже.

— Я еще не заслужил право на твою задницу? — спрашивает Зак.

Голый Крис подползает к нему, качая головой.

— Ну хотя бы римминг!

— Можешь полизать мой пупок.

— Меня не так уж и заводит твой...

— А еще я хочу отсосать тебе так, что после ты будешь способен только на рефлективные двигательные функции.

— Согласен.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Следующим утром Зак появляется на пять минут раньше с обедом, которого с лихвой хватит им обоим, и напевает себе под нос, когда к нему приближается Крис, чтобы отметить время его прихода.

— Для человека, который, скорее всего, просыпается к моему обеденному перерыву, у тебя хорошее настроение.

— Как оскорбительно, — протестует Зак, расписываясь в бланке для посетителей. — Все эти твои предположения о моем расточительном и ленивом образе жизни. Между прочим, я жаворонок. Кроме того, своим настроением я обязан тебе. Вчера было…

Крис шикает и награждает его предостерегающим взглядом. Зак оглядывается по сторонам.

— Здесь никого нет, Принцесса.

— И у стен есть уши.

— Ты такой параноик. Мне нравится. Я вроде как твоя маленькая грязная тайна.

Крис закатывает глаза, но, обернувшись, Зак успевает заметить, как тот поправляет джинсы в районе паха.

— Пойдем, Голливуд. Посмотрим, что Эрик запланировал на сегодня.

Зак продолжает напевать, когда они идут по стройке, пока Крис не пихает его в плечо. 

— Перестань. Ты чертовски фальшивишь.

— Это песня гномов из «Белоснежки», — возражает Зак. — Хэй-хо, хэй-хо, трудиться мы идем!

Бросив на него удивленно-недоверчивый взгляд, Крис притрагивается к руке Зака.

— Пожалуйста, больше никому такого не говори. Они решат, что ты издеваешься.

— Я не издеваюсь.

— Знаю. Я о том, что остальные могут подумать, будто издеваешься. — Крис идет дальше, и Зак держится в паре шагов за ним. Они доходят до крана, и Зак с задумчивым видом наблюдает, как Крис проверяет планшет.

— Господи, если б я знал, что ты начнешь хандрить, если перестанешь напевать, — говорит тот, глядя на него изучающе. 

— Я не хандрю, а размышляю.

— О чем?

— Прошлым вечером ты сказал, что любишь свою работу и не стал бы этим заниматься, если бы не любил. И я подумал о том, что мне тоже вчера было весело. Понимаю, почему ты все это любишь.

Крис как будто сдерживает тяжелый вздох.

— Да, весело. Но это нелегкая работа и может быть опасной. А когда прораб стоит над душой, потому что у него над душой в свою очередь стоит начальство, становится уже не так весело. 

— Карл стоит у тебя над душой? — спрашивает Зак удивленно. — Но ты ему нравишься.

— Я ему нравлюсь, Зак, но он остается моим начальником. Мы не рассиживаем без дела, наслаждаясь ощущением братства простолюдинов, понимаешь?

— Я такого не говорил. И не думал.

— Нет. Но иногда от тебя прямо веет Толстым, — говорит Крис, ухмыляясь и качая головой.

— И как это понимать?

— О, какими ты нас видишь. Благородные простолюдины, занимающиеся честным трудом, не обеспокоенные нуждами и бедами аристократии.

Зак буравит его взглядом.

— Ничего подобного.

— Ну, прости. Я не хотел задеть твои чувства, — Крис еще раз смотрит на планшет и ставит подпись внизу. — Пойдем, заберемся на нашу девчонку.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Они поднимаются наверх в молчании. Заку неловко от его собственных мыслей, которые варьируются от «Крис читает Толстого?» до «Он считает меня настоящим простофилей».

Впрочем, когда они добираются до вершины, мрачное настроение Зака снова растворяется от одного взгляда на раскинувшийся перед ним вид. Город как на ладони — только руку протяни и возьми. Крис усмехается, заметив его улыбку, и Зак ощущает, что они разделяют это чувство на двоих, проживая момент, специально предназначенный для них Вселенной.

— Ты был прав, — говорит Крис. — Это весело.

На этот раз он позволяет Заку самостоятельно подвигать некоторые рычаги и подать стоящему внизу Эрику несколько знаков руками. Зак снова наслаждается, ощущая себя полезным, будто и в самом деле вносит свой вклад в общее дело — пусть и понимает, что из-за необходимости исправлять его ошибки у Криса, скорее всего, прибавилось работы. Хотя тот не говорит ни единого плохого слова, а серьезный подход Зака вызывает у него улыбку.

— Сможешь этим зарабатывать, если с актерством не сложится, — говорит он как-то, и Зак собой гордится.

— Спасибо, чувак, — отвечает он довольно, и рычаг тут же заедает; висящий груз дергается в воздухе. — Черт.

— Все отлично, просто попробуй снова, — говорит Крис, сбрасывая настройки нажатием нескольких кнопок на консоли. — Такое случается с лучшими из нас.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Во время перерыва на обед рука Криса случайно опускается вниз, чтобы одернуть штаны в промежности четвертый раз кряду — не то чтобы Зак считал.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Зак. — ЗППП, о которых ты забыл сообщить?

— Нет. Просто продолжаю вспоминать, как мы с тобой вчера… вот и приходится поправлять штаны.

— Серьезно?

— Серьезно.

Зак просовывает руку за пояс и оглаживает выступающую косточку.

— Это заводит.

— Ты не помогаешь. — Крис щурится со своего места на платформе. Сидит, скрестив ноги и закрываясь рукой от солнечного света.

Они снова обедают на кране около противовеса, и Зак, стоя, шарит в пакете с едой. 

— Лучше сядь, дай ногам отдохнуть. Устройся поудобнее.

Крис презрительно фыркает, но вытягивает ноги, опирается на руку.

— Так, и правда, немного удобнее.

— Ага, удобнее. — Зак скользит свободной рукой под футболку и демонстративно пощипывает сосок.

— Хватит, Зак, — говорит Крис, но не отворачивается. Облизывает губы.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я перестал? Никто не увидит нас за бордами.

Крис косится вниз, на мостик, и Зак с трудом сдерживает смех. Ближайшие здания слишком низкие, а небоскребы в милях отсюда. Их обоих закрывают борды «Quinto Construction», висящие по обе стороны мостика.

— Почему бы тебе не расстегнуть молнию? — предлагает Зак. — Будет удобнее. — Крис резко оборачивается и смотрит на него в упор. Выглядит это так, словно он пытается собраться с мыслями. — Да ладно, никто нас не увидит. А если кто-нибудь решит подняться, мы услышим их до того, как они здесь объявятся, верно?

Крис продолжает молчать, но на его лице легко читается желание.

Зак снова становится на колени и склоняется ближе.

— Не то чтобы я собирался нагнуть тебя через перила и отыметь, хотя уверен, что тебе бы понравилось. — Крис стонет и расстегивает ширинку. — Думаю, что такое и снизу заметят. Но если ты быстренько себе поможешь, никто не увидит. Кроме меня.

Крис закусывает нижнюю губу с решительным видом.

— Ладно, но тебе придется поглядывать вниз. Скажешь, если кто-то решит к нам подняться.

— Скажу, обещаю. Ну же, дай мне на тебя посмотреть. Покажи, как ты это делаешь.

Поначалу Крис пытается придерживать джинсы на бедрах, но так не получается быстро двигать рукой, а Заку плохо видно.

— Приспусти их, — говорит Зак. — Так точно будет быстрее.

Крис еще раз с заметной неохотой сжимает на члене руку, а потом откидывается на локтях и стягивает джинсы с трусами до середины задницы. Так-то лучше. Теперь Зак может видеть полувставший член, такой же толстый и розовый, как в его воспоминаниях. На солнце волосы Криса отливают червонным золотом. Он задирает рубашку и грубо потирает соски большим пальцем.

— Замечательно, — бормочет Зак. — А теперь устрой мне представление.

Крис опирается на одну руку и смотрит на него, оглаживая член. Останавливается только на мгновение, чтобы сплюнуть в ладонь, и снова продолжает, будто ему не терпится поскорее закончить.

— Выглядишь невероятно. Не кончай слишком быстро, мне хотелось бы получше запомнить.

Зак ухмыляется, услышав звук, который издает Крис.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — просит Крис.

— Хочешь знать, о чем я размышлял?

— Да. Да! — Крис хватает ртом воздух, выгибая спину. — Погрязнее. Погрубее.

Зак подползает и нависает над ним, почти прижимаясь губами к его уху.

— Вчера ты так отчаянно отсасывал мне. Спорить готов, ты охренительно трахаешься, да? Ты из тех, кому всегда мало, и неважно, что твоя задница вот-вот лопнет или тебе больно, ты всегда просишь еще, как и положено послушной шлюшке.

Крис замирает на последнем слове, и Зак решает, что слишком далеко зашел, но один взгляд вниз расставляет все по местам. Первые брызги падают Крису на грудь, Зак завороженно наблюдает, как тот выплескивается, отдавая все до последней капли. И даже после Крис не выпускает член, поглаживая его, стонет протяжно в последний раз и разжимает руку.

— Мне нужны салфетки.

Зак добирается до пакета с обедом, вытаскивает несколько бумажных салфеток и протягивает Крису. Тот безрадостно вытирается.

— Да, — говорит он. — Нам и правда не стоило этим заниматься.

Зак понимает, о чем речь, но он все еще в тумане собственного сексуального желания.

— Это было так охренительно горячо.

— Было, — соглашается Крис, застегивая джинсы.

У Зака ноют яйца.

— Как думаешь, сможешь задержаться на секунду, чтобы я смог на тебя кончить? Или просто посмотришь, как я дрочу?

Крис смотрит на него настороженно.

— Позже, хорошо? Дома. — Он опускает футболку.

Зак делает глубокий вдох.

— Извини. Конечно. Дай мне секунду, мне нужно прийти в себя.

Крис сдвигает колени и садится, обхватив голени.

— Мне просто… Мне правда нравится моя работа. Она мне нужна, — сообщает он своим ботинкам.

Отчаяние, которое читается в позе Криса, и то, что дядя Зака — его наниматель, убивает стояк эффективнее, чем ведро ледяной воды. Зак снова садится напротив Криса. 

— Ты прав. Мы больше не станем заниматься ничем таким, не на площадке. Но… дома — точно. — Он видит, как улыбка Криса возвращается, проявляются морщинки у глаз. Зак пихает Криса ногой в лодыжку. — А ты рассказывал, что у тебя нет никаких особенных фантазий. Все, что я говорил — это было к месту?

— Да. — Крис кивает и выглядит смущенным, но не замкнутым. — Спасибо.

— Давай поужинаем у меня сегодня.

— Господи, Зак, может, ты еще и свою бейсбольную куртку предложишь поносить? — Но Крис все еще улыбается. — Ладно, что ты принес на обед? Я готов лошадь сожрать. — Он хватает свою бутылку с водой и поливает ладонь.

— Прошутто с овощами-гриль для себя и куриный салат для тебя. Похоже, бри тебя не прет.

— Тебе вообще нравится хоть что-нибудь обычное? Типа бутерброда с арахисовым маслом и джемом?

— Конечно, но в чем же радость? — Зак вываливает половину салата на хлеб, и Крис принимает еду с благодарностью.

— Тебе правда не стоило, — повторяет он, но проглатывает еду так быстро, что Зак вручает ему свою порцию, хотя свой сендвич он только пару раз куснул.

— Крис, знаешь… То есть, ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда никому не растрепал. Не стал бы усложнять тебе жизнь.

Крис срывает бумагу со своего сендвича и комкает в кулаке.

— Да, я понимаю. Было бы сложно объяснить твое участие в этом всем.

Заку хуже с каждой минутой.

— Причина в другом. Я бы не стал тебя подставлять, понимаешь? Не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня… шпионом, потому что это не так. Тут я в том же положении, что и ты. Даже ниже тебя по положению, вообще-то, потому что не получаю зарплату.

Крис снова надевает солнцезащитные очки и опирается подбородком на бицепс, глядя прямо на знак «Голливуд».

— Не ниже, Зак, но ты другой. Это ничего, не заводись. Я же был не против, последние пару дней мне вообще трудно думать головой, а не другим местом. — Он оборачивается и улыбается, но Зак даже через черные стекла очков видит, что веселых морщинок у его глаз нет. 

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Джо ночует у подружки, и Зак куховарит: готовит спагетти маринара, чесночный хлеб, режет зеленый салат. Он хочет еще и сладкое испечь, но Крис отказывается — объясняет, что уже объелся.

— Мне все равно пора. — Они сидят на разных концах длинного дорогого замшевого дивана, соприкасаясь лодыжками посередине.

— Останься.

— Нам обоим рано вставать.

— Останься, и я постираю твою одежду и положу в сушку на ночь. Мы можем потрахаться и сразу же уснуть, а утром будем свеженькими. И — бонусные очки — ты всю ночь проспишь на нормальной кровати. Ну же, представь: пуховые подушки, отличный матрас, пуховое одеяло, которым можно укрыться…

— И почему же, — перебивает его Крис, — мне кажется, что тебе с этого обломятся особые права на мою задницу?

Зак ухмыляется, садится ровно, а после набрасывается на него.

— Стоит отметить, что мысли о твоей заднице всплывали в моей голове примерно каждые тридцать секунд с тех пор, как ты пришел. Но я не против, если мы ограничимся отсосом и дрочкой. Ну хватит, останься. Я люблю ночевки. — Он ведет носом по шее Криса, вновь наслаждаясь запахом, и упирается лбом в его лоб.

— А если мне хочется чего-то другого? — спрашивает Крис низким голосом, от которого член Зака начинает приподниматься.

— Например?

— Например, может, мне хочется, чтобы ты вылизывал меня, пока я не начну упрашивать меня выебать. Может, я хочу, чтобы ты назвал меня своей жадной шлюхой и потребовал выбрать, куда тебе стоит кончить — мне в зад или на лицо. Может, я хочу чего-то такого.

Зак открывает рот и издает нечленораздельный звук.

— Наверное, стоит раздеться, если ты собираешься стирать мои шмотки? — спрашивает Крис, сама невинность.

Зак неуклюже спрыгивает с дивана и тащит Криса в прачечную за руку, где тот со смехом отвергает его попытки помочь с раздеванием.

— Мне стоит принять душ, если мы собираемся… Если ты собираешься поработать ртом, как тебе такое предложение? — спрашивает Крис, раздевшись. — Я весь день провел, обливаясь потом.

— О, мы так и поступим, — говорит Зак без промедления. И ему охренительно хочется выяснить, будет ли крышесносный вкус Криса сильнее из-за пота. Но еще Заку хочется, чтобы Крису было удобно. — Если тебе нужно помыться, то, полагаю, ты можешь принять душ. Да и мне стоит.

— Одному, — настаивает Крис.

— О господи. Прекрасно. Забирай главную ванную, ну или мою смежную. Я помоюсь у Джо.

Крис сужает глаза, но Зак едва замечает.

— Три ванные комнаты, да? Ладно. Хорошо. Наверное, займу твою смежную, раз уж могу выбирать. Покажешь, где твоя комната?

— Да, только тебе придется идти первым, а я поразглядываю твою задницу. 

Крис фыркает, но позволяет Заку провести его по коридору в спальню, придерживая за плечи. Зак любит свою спальню. Комната чистая и просторная, много света, а мебель продуманная и современная. Он подмечает, как Крис осматривается, но непрерывно подталкивает того к ванной.

— Гостевые полотенца на второй полке, — говорит он. — И можешь брать любые средства, которые у меня есть.

Крис заглядывает в душевую кабинку.

— Спасибо, обойдусь без кардамоново-имбирных гелей. У тебя вообще есть мыло?

— Можешь взять мое мыло для лица, — говорит Зак нетерпеливо. — Прямо там, в том ящике. Нашел?

Зак быстро принимает душ, хотя старается вымыться тщательно. Одежда Криса достирывается в экономном режиме, так что Зак засовывает в сушилку последнюю порцию белья, после чего возвращается в спальню.

Крис по-прежнему в смежной ванной, так что у Зака есть время создать подходящее настроение. Он включает настенные ночники, висящие рядом с кроватью — лучше, чем прямой свет сверху, — и выкладывает упаковку смазки и большую горсть презервативов на ночной столик. Какой-то момент раздумывает над музыкой, но это будет чересчур, поэтому Зак устраивается в постели и тихо ждет.

Крис появляется почти сразу, завернутый в белое полотенце, волосы все еще мокрые.

— Наконец-то. Весь чистый? — спрашивает Зак с кровати, призывно откидывая одеяло.

Крис снова оглядывает комнату.

— Ага, весь чистый. Это твоя спальня? Она больше, чем вся моя квартира.

— У тебя чудесно, — говорит Зак, думая: «Ну хватит трепаться, иди уже сюда, и я засуну язык тебе в задницу». — Давай, иди в постель. Уже поздно.

— А моя одежда…

— …в сушилке.

— Спасибо.

Крис неуклюже пристраивается на краешке кровати, все еще в полотенце, и не делает ни единой попытки забраться под одеяло.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Зак, но Крис не отвечает. Зак двигается и обнимает его со спины, пристроив руки на прохладной влажной груди. — Ты в порядке? Нам не обязательно заниматься твоей задницей, если…

— Не в этом дело.

— Тогда в чем?

Еще минута тишины, и Крис говорит:

— Я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Может, не на своем уровне. Будто… Ты звезда, Зак, и ты богат, а я всего лишь рабочий, которого ты встретил, потому что оказался среди бедняков.

Сердце Зака бьется чаще, пока он подбирает слова.

— Неправда. Ни крупицы правды, — говорит он наконец. — Я настолько далек от статуса звезды, что несколько раз подумывал бросить. У меня есть эта комната в этом доме только благодаря семье, а денег хватает тоже только потому, что семья меня поддерживает, и не думаю, что я когда-нибудь смогу их отблагодарить.

— Сможешь, — говорит Крис мягко. — Ты станешь звездой. Я уверен.

— Ты правда видишь меня таким? Будто я принижаю себя, чтобы быть с тобой?

— Нет. Не знаю. Не думаю, что все это… — Крис умолкает, но Зак остается на своем месте, обнимая его, желая его, сопереживая ему. После недолгого молчания Крис обхватывает запястье Зака и сжимает. — Я немного паникую.

— Ложись рядом. Никакого секса, просто… ложись рядом, а я тебя немного потискаю.

Они оба обнажены и лежат, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, будто ложки в коробке, и Крис играет роль маленькой ложки, но Зак не ощущает ни малейшего желания потрахаться. Он способен думать только о том, что где-то напортачил, испортил ту зарождающуюся связь, которая сложилась у них с Крисом в последние несколько дней.

— Я не хотел тебя расстроить, — говорит он беспомощно Крису в шею, и тот делает долгий, печальный вздох.

— Не ты. Я. Стоит сдаться и признать: я тот самый брошенный щенок.

— Хрень собачья. Ты пашешь изо всех сил. Справляешься куда лучше, чем смог бы я в подобных обстоятельствах. И, кстати, деньги не так уж много значат.

— Так говорят люди, у которых их достаточно.

— Думаю, у тебя куда более стоящая жизнь, чем у меня. То, как тяжело ты работаешь и как ценишь все, что имеешь — это круто.

— Зак, — говорит Крис устало. — Ты не понимаешь. Быть бедным не круто. И не весело. И точно не укрепляет характер. Даже с учетом того, что я сам выбрал такую жизнь и решил помогать папе, не означает, что я мог выбирать.

Зак недолго моргает в темноту.

— Ты говорил, что есть возможность заработать своим трудом.

— Будущее наступит не скоро, и никаких гарантий нет. Никогда нет гарантий, — голос Криса звучит невероятно устало.

Они больше ничего не говорят, и Зак соскальзывает в неспокойный сон.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Утро следующего дня неловкое и тихое; Крис везет их на работу, они почти не разговаривают. Первую половину дня они работают на вилочном погрузчике, и Крис безуспешно пытается научить Зака им управлять.

— Может, мне пора взять управление на себя, — говорит он в итоге. — Отдохни, а потом я найду тебе другое занятие.

Утро и правда скучное по мнению Зака, но он не жалуется. Наконец Крис говорит, что им снова пора на кран, и мысленно Зак рукоплещет. Но Эрик перехватывает их еще до того, как они успевают забраться по первой лестнице, и просит Криса взять у программеров жизненно важную информацию. Ну, так Зак понимает со слов Эрика. 

— Карл носится с кабельным журналом, как с отбивной, так что метнись к айтишникам и разузнай, что к чему.

Зак следует за Крисом по строительной площадке к такому же разборному домику, что и офис. Они стучат в дверь, и телефон Криса вибрирует.

— Это Эрик, — говорит он. — Похоже, снова что-то насчет свиных отбивных.

— Да что это значит вообще? — вопрошает Зак удивленно.

Крис едва заметно ухмыляется.

— Иди, я догоню тебя через минуту. 

Зайдя к программистам, Зак чувствует себя пришпиленной к доске бабочкой. Двое, мужчина и женщина с зависшими над клавиатурами пальцами, смотрят на него враждебно. Женщина продолжает остервенело печатать, будто решила игнорировать присутствие Зака. Парень, напротив, пялится прямо на него.

— Ты кто?

— Привет, ты, наверное, местный компьютерный гений. Я Зак.

— Неужели? — спрашивает парень. — Я? Местный компьютерный гений? Потому что я азиат, ага? Дело во всей этой азиатской фигне? Вау. Мужик, мне за тебя стыдно.

— О, господи, нет, простите. Нет, это не… Я имею в виду, что… Нет. — Зак краснеет и смотрит на сидящую за столом женщину, надеясь, что она его спасет.

— Дело не в азиатской фигне, — говорит она задумчиво, продолжая печатать и пялиться в экран. — Значит, в причиндалах. Думаешь, только парни могут работать программистами?

— Нет, — бормочет Зак.

— Забей на них, — говорит Крис, проходя следом за ним. — А вы двое дайте ему передохнуть. У него сегодня третий день, так что время для насмешек истекло.

— Ты портишь нам все веселье, Принцесса, — говорит женщина, и ее взгляд, направленный на Зака, не становится дружелюбнее. — Я Зои Салдана. Это я — компьютерный гений.

— Дело вовсе не в причиндалах, — говорит Зак тихо, пожимая ее руку. 

— Джон Чо, — говорит парень. — Помощник гения.

— Значит, все-таки вы программер.

— Да. Но не потому, что я азиат.

— И не благодаря причиндалам, — добавляет Зои. — Итак, чем мы можем вам помочь?

Крис снимает каску и вытирает лоб.

— Эрик прислал нас за кабельным журналом. Карл почему-то с ума сходит. Вы закончили с рекомендациями?

Зои отвечает что-то, Зак ни слова не догоняет — что-то про оптоволокно и фунт на фунт веса бетонных плит, — и поворачивается к Джону, надеясь исправить первое впечатление.

— Так чем именно занимается помощник программиста?

Джон вращается на своем кресле и забрасывает ноги на стол.

— В основном кодированием и пробежками за кофе. Ничего сложного. И знаешь, что еще проще? Актерство.

— Ты прав, — говорит Зак, опираясь на его стол. — Актеры куда чаще бегают за кофе, чем программисты.

— Ну и как тебе работается с Принцессой?

— Весело, вообще-то. Уверен, я мог бы заниматься строительством.

Джон ржет так, будто услышал уморительный анекдот.

— Да уж, — говорит он. — Знаешь, мне не помешает помощь в пробежке за кофе, если Крис тебя отпустит.

Зак оглядывается. Крис что-то обсуждает с Зои, но отвлекается и говорит:

— Можешь идти, если хочешь. Нам с Карлом нужно решить насчет графика на следующую неделю, а обеденный перерыв через пятнадцать минут. Встречусь с тобой, когда вернешься.

Пробежка не занимает много времени — Джон хорошо знает баристу и поэтому просто кивает и забирает четыре эспрессо и два огромных латте.

— Бег с препятствиями, — объясняет он. — Хотя я могу справиться только с одной дозой эспрессо, Зои хлещет кофе как текилу. То еще зрелище.

Зак заказывает американо и задумывается, какой кофе выбрал бы Крис. Джон не знает — или не говорит. Зак решает, что самый безопасный вариант — еще один американо.

Кофейня напротив стройки, но им приходится обождать, пока загорится зеленый.

— Ну, и что за расклад с Крисом? — спрашивает Зак. — Хорошо его знаешь?

Джон изучает светящийся красным светофор.

— Достаточно хорошо. И нет у него никаких раскладов. О чем ты вообще?

Зак уже уяснил, что здесь защищают друзей и коллег, неважно, рабочие это или народ из офиса.

— Собираю материал для роли, — говорит он Джону. — Поэтому я здесь. Чтобы лучше узнать Криса.

— В библейском смысле?

Зак сдавливает стаканчик так, что едва не проливает американо.

— Ч-чего?

— Ходили кое-какие слухи, — отвечает Джон, глядя на него.

— Это никого не касается. — Зак краснеет, но не знает — со стыда или потому что злится.

— Возможно. Или нет. Но знаешь, кого точно не касается? Твоего дядю.

— Вау. У нас и правда беседа из серии «И какие у тебя намерения»?

— Вовсе нет. Похоже, я выражался недостаточно ясно. Это беседа из серии «Посмеешь его обидеть, и я отрежу тебе яйца».

Зак медленно и долго смакует кофе — обжигающая жидкость выжигает рвущиеся наружу возражения.

— Постараюсь проникнуться, — говорит он наконец. — И я точно не стал бы ничего рассказывать дяде.

Свет переключается, и Джон делает шаг.

— Думаю, так и стоит поступить, — говорит он. — Пока на этом все.

— Похоже, вам не особенно нравится мой дядя.

— Никто не знает твоего дядю, Куинто, и, кстати, всем на него плевать. А вот Крис нам нравится. И еще наша работа.

— Я всего лишь актер, — говорит Зак. — И здесь не ради того, чтобы лишить вас работы. Просто учусь.  
Он подмечает, как рот Джона презрительно кривится, но не понимает, почему.

***

Крис не в офисе. Зак находит его у башенного крана после нескольких минут поисков, неловко машет рукой со стаканчиком кофе и протягивает его Крису, когда подходит.

— Я взял тебе этот, хотя он уже наверняка остыл. Американо. А еще Джон устроил мне разнос. Похоже, люди нас обсуждают.

Крис ставит кофе на ближайший ящик, даже не пригубив.

— Черт, я оставил обед в офисном холодильнике, — стонет Зак. — Подожди, вернусь через секунду.

Крис вскидывает руку, чтобы его остановить.

— Не переживай. Я уже поел. Мне нужно вернуться на башню. — Он надевает солнцезащитные очки.

— О чем ты? Ты уже съел свою фокаччу?

Крис поджимает губы.

— Перекусил с Зои.

— Но мы всегда вместе обедаем! А еще мне запрещено подниматься наверх без сопровождения, так что тебе придется меня подождать, — он ноет и отлично это понимает.

— Я решил, что сегодня тебе стоит побыть с Эриком. Посмотреть на эту работу снизу.

— Какого черта, чувак? Ты что, предпочитаешь латте?

Крис отдергивает руку, будто ужаленный.

— Просто иди к Эрику, окей? Мне надо не с тобой нянчиться, а заниматься настоящей работой.

У Зака есть миллион всяких язвительных ответов, но он прикусывает язык.

— В чем, блядь, дело, Крис? Я что-то сделал не так? — Но Крис уже уходит к крану. — Я не собираюсь тебя домогаться, если ты об этом беспокоишься, — говорит Зак, повышая голос.

Крис поворачивается.

— Все гораздо серьезнее, ты… Ты…

— Что «ты»?

— Слушай, — шипит Крис, снова подходя ближе. — Я не твоя долбаная собачка. Я не хочу, чтобы ты приносил мне обеды, готовил ужины и покупал мне кофе, и, господи, предлагал мне сон в чудесной кровати в качестве поощрения за то, что я хорошо себя вел, и мне так повезло, и разве ты не прекрасен, сама доброта…

— Ты умом тронулся? — спрашивает Зак изумленно.

— Мне увеличили количество часов.

— Что?

— Мне увеличили гребаное количество часов, Зак.

— Ну… Ура? Ты говорил, что тебе нужно больше часов.

Крис снимает очки и смотрит на него со злым отчаяньем во взгляде.

— Да, и я их получил. Сразу после того, как случайно сообщил об этом тебе, и, ага — аккурат после того, как начал тебе отсасывать. Мне не нужны подачки, мистер Куинто. Мне не нужно особое отношение. И я уверен, что мне нихрена не нужна твоя забота.

Он пытается уйти, и на этот раз Зак тащится за ним с остывшим американо в руке.

— Подожди. Крис, подожди меня! Мне нужно только взять каску, я поднимусь вместе с тобой, и мы сможем все обсудить.

— Оставь меня в покое. — К тому времени, как Зак добирается до подножия крана, Крис успевает подняться на два пролета.

— Просто подожди меня, или Карл меня прибьет за то, что я поднимался без сопровождения. — Крис его игнорирует, и терпение Зака подходит к концу: — Так что мне, блядь, делать, Принцесса? Стоять тут внизу и умолять тебя спустить вниз твои золотистые косы?

Крис застывает на площадке и смотрит вниз, взбешенный донельзя.

— Мне стоило довериться первому впечатлению, — говорит он и снова лезет вверх.

Через несколько секунд до Зака доходит, и он орет, задрав голову:

— И я совсем не конченый мудак!

— Мудак или нет, надень каску, Голливуд, — рычит Карл ему на ухо. Зак подпрыгивает, а после морщится, когда Карл напяливает на него каску. — И почему ты не лезешь с ним наверх?

— Он меня не хочет. — Карл вздергивает бровь, и Зак пытается исправиться: — Не хочет, чтобы я работал с ним наверху. Он сказал, что сегодня мне стоит сопровождать Эрика. 

Карл смотрит вверх — Крис уже добрался до середины подъема.

— Эрик еще обедает. Почему бы тебе не зайти со мной в офис? Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Зак сглатывает и пытается улыбнуться.

— Конечно.

За время пути к офису ему удается унять бешеное сердцебиение и собраться с мыслями. Кто-то вчера нас видел. Кто-то видел, и Криса уволят, а виноват я, поскольку я ужасный человек, одержимый сексом, и…

— Садись, — Карл указывает на стул и устраивается за столом, привычно спокойный. — Как тебе работается с Принцессой? Если он не хочет с тобой дружить, я могу сказать ему пару слов.

Зак качает головой.

— Нет, он молодец. Он потрясающий.

— Рад слышать. Но если он такой потрясающий, почему ты надоедал другим моим сотрудникам?

— Надоедал другим сотрудникам?

Карл склоняется над столом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Джон и Зои на тебя жаловались. Сказали, что ты мешал им работать и раздражал вопросами, хотя они отказывались отвечать.

Зак разевает рот.

— Вот говнюки.

— Ты их доставал?

— Ничего подобного! Я просто зашел с Крисом в их офис, и… И потом Джон предложил мне сходить с ним вместе за кофе!

— Мои ребята не любят актеров, — говорит Карл. — Нам пришлось со многими познакомиться благодаря твоему дяде. Он любит подряжать свои площадки для студий, когда нужно снять стройку, фоны или дальние планы, а еще случается, что актеры вроде тебя приходят изучить строительство. Чаще всего они… ну, определение Принцессы — самое лучшее. Конченые мудаки.

Зак возмущен, но всего лишь кивает. Беседа отклонилась от курса «и, пожалуйста, не занимайся сексом с моим персоналом на оборудовании», и это к лучшему.

— Обычно я ставлю этих актеров в пару к Крису, потому что он чуть более терпим к «творческим личностям», чем большинство из нас. — Зак узнает в речи Карла цитату. — А еще он обожает свою работу, хотя это ты наверняка сам понял. И он хороший учитель, даже если актеры слишком тупые, чтобы… В общем, кое-кто из них паршиво показал нашу работу на большом экране. Слишком много стереотипов.

— Мой дядя занимается строительством, — прерывает его раздраженный Зак. — Я знаю куда больше среднего мудака, и мне хочется уважать вашу профессию. Вот почему я здесь.

— Тот факт, что компания принадлежит твоему дяде, говорит не в твою пользу, Зак.

— Ага, я заметил. — Он отступает и потирает лицо. — Богом клянусь, я не доставал Джона и Зои. Он набросились на меня в тот самый момент, как я к ним зашел.

— Поделюсь с тобой предположением, — говорит Карл. — Давай на минутку представим, что ты работаешь на стройке и дружишь с парой сотрудников, назовем их Том и Хлои. Насколько им известно, с твоей личной жизнью не все в порядке. Коллеги считают, что ты совершенно не умеешь выбирать бойфрендов — представь, что в этой истории ты гей, понимаю, тебе придется поднапрячь воображение…

— Бу-га-га.

— Итак, твои коллеги считают, что ты не умеешь выбирать бойфрендов, что готов встречаться со всеми подряд, потому что тебе одиноко. Однажды ты западаешь на актера, который заявляется на стройку, чтобы изучать строительство. Этот актер таскает тебя повсюду: поит вином, кормит, обещает взять тебя на премьеру своего фильма. Между тем Том и Хлои считают его козлом, который разобьет тебе сердце. И, знаешь, они не ошибаются. Как только актер получает что хочет, ты больше ничего о нем не слышишь. Он не перезванивает. Не берет тебя с собой на премьеру. Ты больше его не видишь, разве что на большом экране, где он глумится над профессией, которой ты решил посвятить свою жизнь, и намеренно изображает ее работой для тупиц, дабы рассмешить публику.

— Это не обо мне, — возражает Зак.

— Нет, гений. Не о тебе. Заткнись. Я не закончил. 

— Это не… О... О!

— После такого ты еще больше замыкаешься в себе, перестаешь выходить в люди с Томом и Хлои, вообще никуда не выбираешься, только на работу, а когда ты здесь — держишься на расстоянии. Том и Хлои расстроены, хотят тебе помочь, но ты им не позволяешь.

— И однажды на площадке появляется другой актер, — говорит Зак. — Да. Я понимаю.

— Это просто предположение, само собой.

— Само собой.

— Просто повод задуматься.

Зак опускает взгляд на свои джинсы. На улицах ЛА, на пьянках или прослушиваниях они отлично смотрятся — охренительно обтягивающие, такие узкие, что подчеркивают все его достоинства именно как нужно; вторая, модная кожа для его длинных голливудских ног. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он ровно. — Гипотетически, как этот второй актер может подмазаться к Тому и Хлои?

— Я не спец, — говорит Карл. — Но, судя по моему опыту, мало кто может отказаться от хорошей выпечки.

Зак вздыхает и спрашивает:

— У тебя есть собака?

— Повтори-ка снова.

— Собака. Ты взял одного из тех щенков, которых Эрик притащил на площадку?

Карл неожиданно хохочет.

— Принцесса рассказал? Да, я взял одного щенка. Чудесная псина. Дети ее любят.

— Окей, ну… это не повод, но Крис — он не беззащитный. Он не брошенный щенок, и ему надоело такое отношение.

Карл смотрит на него изучающе и кивает.

— Ясно. Кстати о Крисе — кто укусил его за зад? — Зак бледнеет, и Карл закатывает глаза. — Я выражаюсь фигурально. С чего он сегодня на тебя взъелся?

— Он решил, что я потянул за ниточки, чтобы ему добавили рабочих часов на следующей неделе. У него пунктик насчет денег, или… Или, может, все н так, а я для него — всего лишь бездушный капиталист…

— Тут я тебя прерву, Голливуд. Философствуй в свободное время. У Криса больше часов на следующей неделе, потому что его сменщик взял отгулы. Так что предлагаю тебе отправиться домой, а я попробую пригладить его взъерошенные перышки.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Следующим утром Зак приходит за двадцать мнут до начала с большой коробкой разных кексов и пончиков. Крис тоже пришел пораньше, и Зак решает, что они оба плохо спали этой ночью. Крис одаривает его сонным взглядом и отмечает обоих в графике прихода.

— Я, эм-м… Должен перед тобой извиниться. Хорошенько.

— Ты прощен. Просто недопонимание. Бери пончик. — Зак протягивает коробку, и Крис испытывает муки выбора, пока не останавливается на миндальном пончике с джемом.

— Скупил всю пекарню?

— Ну, сегодня я собираюсь завести множество друзей, поэтому решил, что понадобится побольше сахара. Значит, я конченый мудак?

Крис едва заметно улыбается.

— Может, не конченый, — Он дважды тычет в Зака пальцем. — Новые джинсы?

— Решил, что эти лучше впишутся. — Зак весь вечер рыскал в поисках джинсов, которые, на его взгляд, слишком мешковаты, но похожи на те, что он видел на строителях и на Крисе.

— Твоя жизненная философия? Вживаешься в роль по системе Станиславского? — спрашивает Крис, поморщившись.

— Возможно. Джон и Зои уже пришли? — Крис кивает, и Зак спрашивает: — Можешь пойти со мной и помочь с мирными переговорами? Не хочу упрощать им задачу моего убийства и последующего захоронения трупа в бетоне.

— Они умеют запугивать, — соглашается Крис. — И, конечно, я пойду с тобой.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

— Что ты сделал, посыпал сверху слабительным вместо сахарной пудры? — спрашивает Джон едко, хотя Зак замечает, что его глаза загораются при виде черничного кекса.

— Нет, я же не мультяшный злодей. Крис уже взял один. Хочешь, я сам съем штучку? — Он нацеливается на черничный кекс, и Джон ведется на подначку.

— Прекрасно. На этот раз поверю.

Зои выбирает обычный коричный пончик и пристраивает его на салфетке рядом с клавиатурой.

— Простите, если помешал вам вчера, — говорит им Зак, и Джон давится своим кексом.

Зак старательно изображает искренность, хотя выражение лица Криса сложно прочитать.

Зои сужает глаза.

— Правда, — говорит она резко.

— Ага. 

Джон все еще откашливается. Не глядя на него, Зои сует ему в руку латте, и Джон с благодарным видом делает глоток.

— Спасибо за пончик, — говорит она Заку и поворачивается к экрану компьютера — понятно, ему пора валить. Джон надсадно кашляет, пытаясь прочистить горло, и его слышно даже снаружи, когда они выходят.

— Не знаю даже, она меня теперь ненавидит еще сильнее или нет? — спрашивает Зак, пока они идут к комнате отдыха, собираясь раздать оставшиеся пончики.

— Может, вернулась к исходной точке. Мне нужно знать, за что ты извинялся?

— Наверное, нет.

Остатки еды стремительно тают. Замечая, как Эрик сует несколько кексов в бумажный пакет, чтобы съесть попозже, Зак прячет улыбку. Даже Карл что-то берет, хотя разгоняет собравшихся, напомнив про расписание.

— Давайте, ленивые ублюдки, или вам придется задержаться после работы, и без сверхурочных.

Толпа расходится с ворчанием, а Крис остается с Заком. Оба ведут себя нерешительно и имитируют занятость: убирают за собой и моют руки, ожидая, пока остальные разойдутся.

— Итак, — говорит Зак, когда он остаются вдвоем.

— Итак.

Да пошло все, пластырь нужно срывать одним рывком.

— Сегодня я с тобой?

— Уверен, что все еще хочешь? — спрашивает Крис, глядя наконец Заку в глаза.

— Конечно, если ты не против.

— Не знаю, чем я еще могу тебе помочь. Ты вообще-то внимательно слушал, когда я последние несколько дней рассказывал, что к чему, так что сможешь убедительно сыграть свою роль в фильме.

— О, я еще многого не знаю. К примеру, почему кран — девочка? Почему не громадный фаллический символ?

Крис фыркает.

— Она девочка, потому как залезая каждый день на гигантский член, я вряд ли буду в рабочем настроении. 

Они идут к крану, и у Зака легко на сердце.

— У нее есть имя?

— Возможно.

— Скажи мне. Ну! Пожалста-пожалста-пожалста?

— Не смей никому рассказывать и не смей надо мной насмехаться.

— Провалиться мне на этом месте!

— Дилайла.

— Дилайла?

— Ты обещал, Зак!

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Остаток времени пролетает весело и насыщенно. Получив согласие Криса, Зак каждый день приносит ему обеды и совершенствуется в промышленном альпинизме. Остальные члены бригады здороваются и прощаются, и, вроде бы, терпят его присутствие. Зак очень старается вести себя наилучшим образом и говорить только тогда, когда к нему обращаются. Джон смягчается настолько, что Заку с Крисом достается по чашке американо, когда он в очередной раз идет за кофе, но Зои если не враждебно настроена, то как минимум холодна. Когда ей приходится разговаривать с Заком, она отвечает односложно.

Во второй половине дня они обычно отправляются к Крису, чтобы довести друг друга до оргазма ртами, руками… пупки тоже не остаются без внимания, хотя Зак совершенно не понимает, почему пупок Криса так его заводит — что в нем такого особенного? 

Тем не менее, никакого анала. Крис больше не предлагает, а Зак не настаивает, побаиваясь, что тот может снова вернуться к своим обычным правилам перепиха. Заку не по себе от мысли, что Крис снова будет считать его одноразовым любовником.

У Зака они не бывают. Высосав член Криса до капли, Зак направляется домой, а там в полном одиночестве съедает приготовленный на скорую руку ужин и без сил падает в постель.

По окончанию его последнего рабочего дня Карл устраивает короткие проводы, и Зак уезжает со стройплощадки с приглашением вернуться, если вдруг решит заняться стоящим делом. 

— Вы должны прийти на премьеру, ясно? — говорит он бригаде. — Я достану билеты.

— Приятель, я обязательно приду и буду тащиться, как удав по стекловате, — заявляет Эрик, со всей силы хлопнув его по спине. Позже Крис уверяет Зака, что в контексте это означало что-то хорошее.

В квартире Криса Зак повторяет приглашение, когда тот раздевается до трусов и пытается стянуть с него рубашку: 

— Я серьезно: хочу, чтобы ты пришел на премьеру. Хотя не знаю, хорош ли фильм. График съемок просто безумный, с малобюджетными независимыми фильмами всегда так бывает.

Крис наконец стаскивает футболку с Зака и, толкнув его на диван, целует, но Зак отстраняется и спрашивает:

— Ну как, пойдешь?

— Куда?

— На премьеру. — Зак хмурится. Может, ситуация слишком напоминает ту, с Актером-Мудаком, который пообещал повести Криса на премьеру и не сдержал слово?

— Не думаю, что получится. Я буду занят в тот день. Или в тот вечер. 

— Ага, как же. Ты даже не знаешь, когда это будет. Тебе не нужно выдумывать оправдания. Если не хочешь идти, ничего страшного. 

— Ладно, тогда я предпочел бы не ходить. Натягивать костюм и трепаться с занудами не отвечает моим представлениям о приятном времяпрепровождении.

Зак осознает, что нежелание Криса пойти с ним все-таки не радует. Но теперь поздно спорить. 

— Ладно, — говорит он, немного задетый. — Может, тогда придешь на афтепати?

— Давненько твой член не бывал у меня во рту. Давай, раздевайся. — Крис теребит джинсы Зака, пока тот не сдается и не начинает расстегивать ширинку.

— Жаль, что я не смогу видеть тебя каждый день, — говорит он, пока Крис стягивает с него трусы.

Крис бросает на него странный взгляд, наполненный жаждой и безысходностью, но через мгновение склоняет голову. Зак протягивает руки, намереваясь обхватить ладонями его лицо и спросить, что произошло, но губы Криса — поцелуй за поцелуем — опускаются все ниже, все ближе к его члену, и Зак даже не успевает набрать достаточно воздуха в легкие, чтобы задать вопрос. Его пальцы просто перебирают выгоревшие на солнце пряди волос.

Крис приостанавливается, чтобы натянуть на него презерватив, однако так и не поднимает взгляд. Обычно он склонен дразнить, оттягивать удовольствие, пока не доведет Зака до исступления, но сегодня действует методично и почти безучастно. Задав быстрый ритм, он доводит Зака до оргазма и, подтянувшись выше, прижимает его обратно к диванным подушкам, едва ли не до синяков впиваясь в его губы и яростно целуя, так что Зак понимает: дело нечисто. 

— Подожди. — Он выползает из-под Криса, насколько получается на таком маленьком диване и в этой тесноте. Избавившись от использованной резинки, отработанным броском отправляет ее в корзину для бумаг, которая стоит в нескольких футах. Выпрямившись, Зак смотрит на Криса, отстраненно созерцающего точку над его левым плечом — голубые глаза буквально излучают предостережение. — Не пойми меня неправильно, это было замечательно, но ты темнишь. Что происходит?

— Я скажу, что происходит: мы треплемся вместо того, чтобы перейти ко второму раунду.

— Это не соревнование, — осторожно замечает Зак. — Мне кажется, что у тебя какие-то скрытые мотивы.

— Это же не сцена из кинофильма, — резко бросает Крис. — Хочешь прекратить — ладно. Мы все прекратим.

— Чувак. Не будь таким говнюком.

Крис бросает на него сердитый взгляд и пытается отодвинуться, но Зак вцепляется в него. 

— Перестань, ты в курсе, о чем я. В твоей голове что-то происходит, и я хочу знать, что именно.

— Еще одно исследование? — холодно интересуется Крис.

— Вот оно — то, о чем я говорю. Что с тобой такое?

Заку кажется, что Крис сейчас выйдет из себя, таким взбешенным и уязвленным он выглядит. Вместо этого Крис откидывается на спинку дивана и закрывает лицо руками. 

— Я буду по тебе скучать, вот и все. Уже привык к тому, что твой тощий зад весь день преследует меня по стройке. — Он трет глаза, затем опускает руки и поворачивается к Заку. — Я буду скучать, — повторяет он. 

Зак придвигается к нему, сияя улыбкой. 

— И это все? Эй, ничего страшного. Может, мы и не будем видеться каждый день, но я найду время. Могу приходить в гости к тебе на стройплощадку, и мы продолжим зависать вместе, верно?

— Ты этого хочешь?

— О, Принцесса, я не стану писать эти школьные записочки. «Я тебе нравлюсь? Да или нет». Я и так знаю, напротив какого варианта ты поставишь галочку. — Зак седлает его бедра и запускает руку в трусы, чтобы схватить член. Тот уже не такой твердый, как несколько минут назад, когда он толкался в бедро Зака, но набирает силу. — Конечно, я хочу проводить с тобой время. Может, даже сделаем что-то безумное, к примеру, сходим на чашечку кофе, или в кино, или еще куда-нибудь, вместо того, чтобы все время заниматься вот этим.

— Можно многое сказать в защиту этого вот, — замечает Крис, и его голос подрагивает. Зак на секунду прекращает надрачивать его член и подставляет ладонь к его рту.

— Ты можешь лучше, — говорит он, когда Крис сплевывает ему в руку. 

— Ты же знаешь, тебе нравится мокро. Давай же. 

Другой рукой он обнимает Криса за шею и сжимает его загривок, наслаждаясь тем, как голубые глаза стекленеют. Крис может называть свои фантазии заурядными, но Зак готов побиться об заклад, что в тайниках этого разума припрятано достаточно сексуальных фетишей. Он с нетерпением ждет возможности с ними ознакомиться.

Крис снова сплевывает в его ладонь, и Зак одобрительно похлопывает его по щеке свободной рукой. 

— Еще разок, — подбадривает он, будто разговаривает со щенком, которого нужно натаскать, и добавляет: — Хороший мальчик, — поскольку Крис подчиняется.

Крис опускает голову назад, когда Зак обхватывает его член скользкой ладонью. 

— Видишь, так намного лучше, — говорит ему Зак. — Нежно и скользко.

— Ты так добр ко мне, — хрипло отвечает Крис. Он скользит ладонями по бокам Зака, по его груди, и останавливается, чтобы ущипнуть за соски с идеальным приложением силы.

— Конечно, я охренительно добр. Как ты теперь смотришь на анал? — Крис колеблется, а затем его руки исчезают с груди Зака. — Я имею в виду, хочешь ли ты трахнуть меня, — быстро исправляется он, но реакция Криса, отказ, ранит в самое сердце, хотя Зак старается сделать вид, что его это не задевает.

Очевидно, правила секса все еще нерушимы.

Крис старается замять внезапно возникшую неловкость. 

— Нет, пока что и так хорошо. Мне нравится, ну… Нравится твоя рука.

— Конечно. Тем не менее, мое предложение остается в силе, — замечает Зак как бы между прочим. Он выбрасывает этот категорический отказ из головы, наблюдая за порозовевшей головкой члена в кольце его пальцев, за вытекающей смазкой. — Знаешь, что нравится мне? Смотреть, как ты кончаешь на этот симпатичный пупок.

Крис выдает сдавленный смешок, и атмосфера разряжается. 

— Не останавливайся, и это случится.

Зак подчиняется, целуя его и дроча его член, пока Крис не выгибается под ним. Зак отодвигается посмотреть, немного сбрасывая ритм и выдаивая последние капли, а потом соскальзывает вниз, опускается между ног Криса и слизывает всю эту чудную сперму — на этот счет у Криса никогда не было правил. Пупку уделяет особое внимание, обводя его языком, и Крис нежно гладит Зака по волосам.

— Как бы я ни хотел пригласить тебя на чашечку кофе, сводить в кино или придумать еще какую-нибудь милую целомудренную дребедень, которую обычно делают на свиданиях, но я точно хочу заниматься этим вот, — с удовлетворением произносит Зак, укладываясь головой на мягкий, теплый, слегка липкий живот Криса.

— М-м-м.

— Приходи на премьеру. Пожалуйста. Я буду умолять, если понадобится.

— Почему ты так хочешь меня там видеть? — утомленно спрашивает Крис. 

Зак ощущает, как тучи снова сгущаются, но не придает этому значения.

— Я видел твою работу. Хочу, чтобы ты увидел мою. Скажи, что придешь. Пожалуйста! Или я буду доставать тебя, пока не согласишься.

— Я подумаю об этом. — Крис легонько толкает Зака в плечо. — Подвинься. Мне нужно помыться. Потом можем продолжить.

— Нет, останься. Я принесу тебе полотенце. Мне нравится заботиться о тебе, — говорит Зак, глупо улыбаясь. — Мне от этого хорошо. Будто я приношу пользу. 

Он садится и потягивается.

Крис вздыхает, и опять — привет, неловкость.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты обо мне заботился.

— Я просто имел в виду…

— Повторяю: я не брошенный щенок, — срывается Крис.

Его раздражение заразно. Зак склоняет голову к плечу, кидая на Криса оценивающий взгляд. 

— Тогда почему ты ведешь себя именно так?

Яростный румянец заливает грудь и шею Криса, поднимаясь к щекам, и он говорит:

— Прошу, блядь, прощения?

— Ты строишь не только квартиры и офисы, не так ли? Ты построил стены и вокруг себя, чтобы держать людей на расстоянии. Но мы все слышим, как ты рыдаешь в своей башне, Принцесса. Вот почему люди хотят тебе помочь.

Крис вскакивает с дивана. 

— Мне не нужна помощь, я ее не просил. Я не рассиживаюсь, ожидая чертового Принца, который придет меня спасти. Иди нахуй, Голливуд. Ты знаешь меня неделю, и решил, что теперь спец по моей жизни? Я надрываюсь, чтобы обеспечить себя и помочь родителям. Что ты делаешь? Тратишь свой трастовый фонд на кокс и бухло и трахаешь пареньков на заднем сидении лимузинов?

Изумленный Зак открывает рот.

— У меня нет…

— О, прости. Тратишь свое денежное содержание. Боже, ты такой засранец, Куинто.

— Да? Ты тоже, Пайн. — Зак чувствует чистую, леденящую ярость и позволяет ей развернуться вовсю. — Тебе не нравится слышать правду, что тут поделаешь, но не выдумывай всякую хрень про меня только для того, чтобы оправдаться. Не знаю, кто тот парень, который тратит свои деньги на наркоту и шлюх, но это точно не я. — В этот момент Зак может поклясться, что в его голове звучит голос Карла: «Нет, гений. Это не ты». — О, — бормочет он вслух. — Дело не во мне. Это все тот актер, с которым ты встречался.

 

— Кто тебе про него рассказал? — шокированно спрашивает Крис, и они застывают, как изваяния, изображающие обнаженных спорщиков: Крис вцепляется в волосы на затылке, а на лице Зака застывает понимание. Резко выдохнув, Крис опускает голову и на мгновение закрывает лицо локтями, а затем снова поднимает глаза. — Это Зои?

— Ты же знаешь, она никогда бы со мной добровольно не заговорила, — напоминает Зак. — Чтобы ты знал, это был Карл. После того, как мы тогда поссорились, и ты рванул на Дилайлу, словно за тобой гнались адские гончие.

Крис какое-то время пялится в стенку, а затем встряхивает головой и бормочет: «Чертовы сплетни», — но он уже растерял весь свой боевой задор. 

— Он не вдавался в детали. Просто сказал, что в твоем послужном списке уже значится один актер, а Джон и Зои его терпеть не могли.

Крис наклоняется, находит джинсы и неуклюже их натягивает.

— Думаю, тебе лучше уйти.

— Знаю, что тебе сделали больно, но…

— Зак, разговор окончен, — голос Криса снова звучит устало, измученно, как в ту ночь, когда он спал в кровати Зака. — У нас ничего не выйдет. Ты должен оставить меня в покое. Иди, будь богатым и знаменитым. Наслаждайся. Делай что хочешь, просто — вали.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

— Здоров.

— Привет.

— Ну, я даже не был уверен, что ты со мной заговоришь.

Крис неловко отводит взгляд и дергает свой воротник.

— Эти чертовы бабочки должны быть такими тугими? — спрашивает он.

— Понимаешь, я пытался тебе звонить последние шесть месяцев. Много раз. И ты так и не показался на премьере. Знаю, это всего лишь проходное независимое кино, но было весело. 

Вокруг них проплывают потоки людей, закручиваясь небольшими водоворотами: женщины в атласе и блестящих украшениях, мужчины в смокингах. Эта вечеринка приурочена к открытию нового здания, в котором будет размещаться современная картинная галерея. Полностью достроенное, оно прекрасно, и от его вида у Зака перехватило дыхание в ту же секунду, как он выбрался из лимузина вслед за своим дядей. Совершенно не разбираясь в архитектуре, он, тем не менее, может увидеть произведение искусства в конструкции этого отделанного стеклом здания, стремительно и грациозно вспарывающего сумрачное небо.

— Я и пришел только потому, что надеялся тебя здесь застать, чувак, — снова пробует Зак. — Каждый раз, как я приезжал на стройку, ты меня избегал, а Карл ни разу не позволил мне снова залезть на Дилайлу.

— Ты же не сказал ему, что я называю ее…

— Конечно, нет! — Зак ухмыляется. — Вопреки расхожему мнению, я вовсе не конченый мудак. — Крис опускает взгляд на бокал шампанского, к которому так и не притронулся. — Так почему вышло, что ты не пришел на премьеру на прошлой неделе? Остальные пришли, даже Зои, а она меня ненавидит.

— Ненависть — слишком сильное определение.

— Ты можешь просто объяснить, почему все пошло наперекосяк? Да, в последнюю нашу встречу мы не слишком хорошо расстались, но я думал… Ну, ты знаешь. Думал, что это нечто большее, чем разовый перепих.

Крис не отвечает. Вместо этого он пытается сменить тему:

— Никогда не был на церемонии открытия, хотя твой дядя всегда принципиально приглашает бригаду.

— Слишком напыщенно для тебя?

Крис издает натужный смешок.

— Никогда не мог себе позволить взять напрокат смокинг.

Сглотнув, Зак старается сосредоточиться на позитивной стороне.

— Но сегодня ты пришел. Почему?

— В этот раз я в состоянии раскошелиться на костюм. Получил прибавку.

Не то, что Зак хотел услышать, но он задвигает в угол разочарование и пытается порадоваться за Криса. 

— А я переехал, — сообщает Зак. Одним глотком прикончив свое шампанское, он берет еще бокал у проходящего мимо официанта и благодарит того кивком. — Двое моих приятелей переехали в ЛА, так что мы вместе снимаем квартиру.

Крис бросает на него резкий взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, только не говори, что в следующем фильме ты играешь бедняка.

— Кем ты меня считаешь, а? — интересуется Зак. — Я отказался от своего денежного обеспечения. Нашел еще одну работу, тружусь официантом и теперь оплачиваю все свои расходы самостоятельно. Да, у меня всегда будет эдакая страховка на случай неудачи, но я не стремлюсь снова ею воспользоваться. Я много думал о тебе, о том, что ты предпочитаешь сам себя обеспечивать, не полагаясь на других, и тоже захотел выбраться из своей теплицы.

— Снова исследования для роли, а?

Крис все никак ему этого не забудет.

Зак проводит рукой по волосам. В последнее время он использует совсем немного укладочных средств, так что ладонь не остается липкой. 

— Не знаю, что еще сказать, чтобы ты, глядя на меня, перестал видеть денежный мешок. Деньги меня не определяют.

В этот момент в их разговор вмешиваются: расплывшись в улыбке, Карл энергично пожимает Заку руку.

— Отличная туса, Голливуд. Даже лучше, чем та премьера. Пойдем-ка, у нас для тебя подарок.

Зак вскидывает брови, глядя на Криса, но тот лишь пожимает плечами, и они следуют за Карлом — там, где толпа редеет, уже собрались Эрик, Зои и Джон. Эрик держит совершенно новую, неоново-розовую каску. Без каких-либо предисловий он вручает ее Заку, и Зак со смехом обнаруживает на ней большие черные буквы, складывающиеся в надпись «Голливуд». 

— Почетный член команды, — с теплотой произносит Карл. — Отличный фильм был на прошлой неделе. Ты здорово справился, малыш.

— У меня было всего несколько сцен, — говорит Зак, но улыбается так широко, что щеки болят. — Я очень рад, что вы одобрили. Как ни странно, режиссер тоже оценил мой вклад.

После монтажа Зак получил больше экранного времени, чем ожидал.

Они болтают еще немного, хотя сначала Крис, а затем и остальные куда-то исчезают, и в конечном счете Зак обнаруживает, что остался один на один с Зои, одетой в броское красное облегающее платье, но такой же холодной и немногословной, как и раньше, на строительной площадке.

— Как у тебя дела? — спрашивает он, просто чтобы нарушить молчание.

Зои перебрасывает волосы через плечо.

— Все отлично.

— Почему ты так меня ненавидишь? — спрашивает Зак, уже сытый по горло ее отношением. — Нет, правда, что я тебе такого сделал?

— Возможно, тебе будет любопытно узнать, — говорит она, игнорируя вопрос, — что работа в ИТ-отделе означает доступ к камерам видеонаблюдения.

Она покачивает бокалом и переводит взгляд на зал, как будто разговор ей наскучил, пока Зак медленно переваривает услышанное. 

— Камеры… видеонаблюдения? — Он ощущает, как кровь отливает от лица.

Зои кивает. 

— Они по всей стройплощадке. Включая башенный кран. Включая мостки. — Она снова окидывает его взглядом, поджав губы. — Очевидно, Крис об этом не знал.

— О, Боже. Ты видела… а Джон?.. — спрашивает Зак, внезапно охрипнув.

— Я единственная, кто видел, и естественно, как только я поняла, что происходит, я остановила запись и стерла ее. Крис мой друг и коллега. Я уважаю его, несмотря на его страсть к неверным решениям.

Она окидывает Зака взглядом, делая ударение на последнем слове.

— Но меня ты не уважаешь.

— Требуется нечто большее, чем пончик и прочувствованное исполнение роли на большом экране, чтобы заслужить мое уважение. Его могли уволить за подобные вещи, но ты плевать на это хотел. Держу пари, тебе это даже в голову не пришло, верно?

Заку не сразу удается выровнять срывающееся дыхание, но когда паника отступает, он думает, что немного несправедливо возлагать на него всю вину за случившееся. Впрочем, сейчас не время вступать в перепалку.

— Спасибо, что прикрыла нас. Прикрыла Криса. Я так признателен, что и словами не передать. — Она изящно склоняет голову, принимая благодарность. — Зои… Если бы ты только дала мне шанс, я очень хочу заслужить твое уважение.

— Почему? Ты меня едва знаешь. И ты ведь не планируешь в ближайшее время вернуться на стройку, правда?

— Нет. По крайней мере, не на работу. Но… — он суеверно воздерживается от того, чтобы произнести это вслух.

В глазах Зои мелькает понимание, и она бросает взгляд на другой конец зала, туда, где Крис бродит вокруг накрытого стола и, виновато оглядываясь, таскает тарталетки, как будто кто-то может его одернуть.

— Если ты неспособна меня уважать, может, снизойдешь до безразличия? — предлагает Зак.

Впервые на его памяти губы Зои складываются в улыбку, хотя ей все равно не хватает тепла. 

— Я могла бы даже проявить благосклонный интерес — при одном условии.

— Каком же?

— Будь к нему добр.

— Я очень постараюсь. — От облегчения у него вырывается смешок. — Как ни странно, это прошло куда лучше, чем разговор с Джоном «Я оторву тебе яйца».

Зои делает изящный крошечный глоток из бокала. 

— Оторванные яйца — мелочь по сравнению с тем, на что способна я, Голливуд.

Зак в этом не сомневается.

— Все, лимит моей заинтересованности в твоей личной жизни достигнут, — говорит Зои. — Отвали и дай мне насладиться вечером.

По дороге к буфету Зак натыкается на Эрика, который кивает в сторону Зои и замечает:

— Немного похожа на сиднейского воронкового паука, да, приятель? Совершенно безвредна, если не трогать.

Зак выдавливает кривую улыбку и продолжает путь к Крису.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

— Вот как? — Крис замирает, не донеся тарталетку до рта.

— Ага.

— Ну и?

— Наедине. Пожалуйста.

— Как именно здесь можно остаться наедине, Зак?

Он прав. 

— Мы могли бы поехать к тебе.

В глазах Криса появляется предупреждающий блеск, но Зак его игнорирует и кладет руку на поясницу Криса. 

— Я серьезно, Принцесса. Так или иначе, нам нужно поговорить начистоту. Можешь меня выпинать после разговора, но сейчас — шагай.

Они едут на машине Криса, поскольку тот выпил буквально два глотка шампанского, и быстро добираются до квартиры. Оказавшись внутри, Зак старается не пялиться. У Криса новый диван, а книги теперь разложены по полкам. Микроволновка тоже новой модели. В квартире тепло, что очень приятно после уличной прохлады.

— Я внес некоторые изменения, — коротко замечает Крис, срывая бабочку и расстегивая воротничок рубашки. — Господи... Чувствую себя в этой штуке как обезьяна, наряженная в костюм смеха ради.

— Ты отлично выглядишь. Изысканно. Пайн, Крис Пайн.

Крис проводит рукой по волосам.

— Так чего ты хотел? — спрашивает он недовольно.

Опустившись на диван, Зак ждет, пока тот тоже присядет. Крис садится на край, кладет сжатые в кулаки руки на колени и устремляет взгляд в стену напротив.

— Я соскучился по тебе, — говорит ему Зак, но Крис молчит. Похоже, лучше побыстрее перейти к сути: — Слушай, неужели я был так далек от правды? Потому что мне казалось, что между нами проскочила искра. Думал, у нас отношения.

Губы Криса плотно сжаты, и он неохотно кивает, не отрывая взгляд от телевизора.

— Но ты не хочешь отношений, — с грустью продолжает Зак. Это не вопрос.

— Господи, вот же ж блядь долбанная поебень, — Крис вскакивает с дивана, и у Зака складывается впечатление, что, будь комната достаточно большой, тот бы стал мерить ее шагами. — Я не могу себе позволить отношения с тобой, Зак. Все было прекрасно, поверь мне, и я наслаждался каждой секундой. Ты действительно хороший парень, искренний, и веселый, и потрясающе сексуальный, и отсасывать умеешь. Но я не могу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь, или того, что хочу я. Я понял это в тот момент, как увидел тебя выходящим из лимузина сегодня вечером. Мы никогда бы не смогли ходить в дорогие рестораны, потому что я не в силах оплатить свою половину счета. Мы не смогли бы посещать пьесы или…

— Меня это не волнует. И в любом случае…

— …даже не думай говорить, что готов платить.

— И не собирался. Я собирался сказать, что первые три месяца мы бы из постели не вылезали, так что подкопили бы деньжат.

Крис обрывает себя на полуслове, пялится на него, и уголок его губ ползет вверх в веселом удивлении.

Зак откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Великолепно сосу член, а?

— Как будто ты не знал.

По голосу слышно, что он поддразнивает, и это обнадеживает.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь чувствовать себя равным, — осторожно начинает Зак. — Правда, понимаю. Но разве не печально сдаться, не попытавшись и не узнав, что получится? Это просто отмазка, если не попробовать. Ты рискуешь жизнью каждый день, забираясь на сотни футов вверх, а потом даже не хочешь дать мне шанс? 

Зак видит, что это попадание не в бровь, а в глаз. Крис расслабляется, его лицо смягчается, а рот, прежде сжатый в тонкую линию, снова отвлекает. — Пусть ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе помогали. Но я прошу тебя помочь мне. Дать мне шанс. Просто шанс. Обещаю, если я пойму, что не могу жить без икры на завтрак, я брошу тебя со скоростью света.

Слава Богу, Крис смеется. Он снова садится и с нежностью смотрит на Зака. 

— Что, если я все же откажусь?

— Если откажешься, мне придется каждый день приходить к тебе на работу с ланчем в коробке, пока ты не согласишься пообедать со мной, а это будет унизительно.

Крис подвигается чуть ближе.

— И что ты принесешь?

— Бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и джемом, — тотчас отвечает Зак. — Ты сказал, что их любишь.

— Эх, какая жалость. Я уже начал привыкать к твоим заковыристым сендвичам.

Теперь они сидят достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловаться, и голубые глаза Криса сверкают.

— Детка, я сделаю все, что ты пожелаешь, — отвечает Зак и целует его.

Какое-то время они трутся друг о друга, не снимая одежды, а затем Зак начинает расстегивать рубашку Криса.

— Подожди, — говорит тот, выпрямляясь. Его волосы растрепались, шея и рот покраснели от поцелуев.

— Подождать? — повторяет Зак с замиранием сердца.

— Да, привстань-ка на секунду. Это новый диван, раскладной.

Вскочив на ноги, Зак смотрит, как Крис раскладывает диван в кровать. Она уже застелена простыней, так что Крис бросает сверху одеяло, выуженное из нижнего отделения дивана, и пару подушек, и снова толкает Зака на постель.

Они лежат рядышком, с улыбкой разглядывая друг друга.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — говорит Крис.

— Вот как?

— Ага. Потрясающе эксцентрично с моей стороны вот так взять и купить раскладной диван. — Он смеется. 

Зак обнимает лицо Криса ладонями и проводит большим пальцем по губам. Он соскучился по ним — полным, изогнутым как лук, немного суховатым из-за его привычки постоянно облизывать рот. — Вообще-то я думал про твои правила секса.

— Ах, да, — вспоминает Крис. — Правила перепиха… — Зак терпеливо ждет, но его пульс ускоряется. — Думаю, мы можем их забыть.

— Уверен? А то я не хочу через пару дней позвонить и снова попасть на твой автоответчик. Я серьезно. Раз уж мы действительно решили попробовать, то у тебя нет права через пару часов пойти на попятный и велеть мне проваливать к чертовой матери и возвращаться к жизни богатых и широко знаменитых в узких кругах. — Он умолкает, неуверенный, стоит ли озвучивать, но потом добавляет: — Это было больно. В последний раз.

Крис накрывает его руку своей и сжимает пальцы. 

— Прости. Я действительно виноват. В иерархии мудаков я безусловно занимаю верхнюю ступень. Возможно, я сам искал повод для ссоры.

— Я тебя не виню. Я начинаю понимать, какой беспроблемной была моя жизнь — по крайней мере, в финансовом плане. — Он замечает тень скептицизма во взгляде Криса, но решает не обращать внимания. Они смогут сколько угодно отстаивать свои взгляды и разводить дебаты, когда захочется отдохнуть от потрясающего секса. Кстати о сексе: — Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что ты обязан отказаться от своих правил. Можем притормозить. Это ведь хорошо, что ты так помешан на вопросах безопасности.

— Наверное, мне следует признаться, что эти правила не только из-за безопасности, особенно правило про анал. Я склонен быть шумным. Когда… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Когда в твоей заднице член? Клянусь богом, я и не думал, что ты можешь стать еще привлекательнее.

Крис разражается хохотом.

— Я очень чувствительный, — наконец выдавливает он.

— Я и так это знал, — шепчет Зак, перекатываясь так, чтобы оказаться сверху. — Чувствительный, вспыльчивый, сложный и совершенно обворожительный. Но вернемся к твоей заднице. Итак, ты любишь покричать? Поэтому ты и не включал это в свой обычный репертуар?

— Бывает немного стыдно, если я с партнером не в доверительных отношениях. Последнему парню, с которым я был снизу, это очень нравилось, но только потому, что льстило его самолюбию, понимаешь?

— Последний парень — это тот актер?

— Ага, — признает Крис. — Я, наверное, нарушаю все мыслимые правила. Обсуждаю бывших в постели, рассказываю, каким был секс…

— Мы же решили отказаться от правил, — напоминает ему Зак. Сейчас он совсем невысокого мнения о «Голливуде» версии 1.0, который даже не заметил того, что видит Зак. А еще он думает о том, как сильно ему хочется вытрахать эти воспоминания из Криса. — Чтобы расставить все точки над «і»: я официально имею все привилегии и допуск к твоему заду? 

— Мои поздравления. Свидетельство придет по почте.

— В таком случае, хотя мне бы очень хотелось продолжить этот серьезный и глубокомысленный разговор после…

— …ты бы лучше серьезно и глубокомысленно взялся за мою задницу? Не возражаю.

Они быстро и целенаправленно избавляются от одежды, на этот раз не отвлекаясь на медленное раздевание друг друга. Крис, не глядя, сгребает горсть презервативов с комода и запихивает их вместе со смазкой под одну из подушек. Затем забирается на кровать, устраиваясь лицом вниз, но перед этим поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Зака.

— Давай, Голливуд. Чего же ты ждешь?

По трезвому размышлению, Зак очень рад, что им пришлось обождать, пока у Криса появилась настоящая кровать. Секс на том старом диване вышел бы в лучшем случае неуклюжим. Зато теперь представляется шанс увидеть раскинувшегося на постели Криса, золотистого на светло-голубых простынях — одна рука под головой, нога согнута в колене — поза приглашающая. На его пояснице Зак вновь смакует знакомый вкус, чистый и восхитительный. Упругая задница под его губами покрыта легким пушком и так идеально помещается в ладонях, словно вылеплена именно для него.

Он раздвигает ягодицы и впервые видит бронзовые завитки волос, обрамляющие анус. Но они не отвлекают внимания от главного. В голове Зака словно воет сирена: трахни его, трахни его немедленно, сейчас же вставь туда свой член. Но он стряхивает наваждение, удивляясь самому себе. Опустив голову, он ложится щекой на правую ягодицу Криса, словно на упругую подушку, приятно остужающую его пылающий висок. Но он не может сдержать возбужденную улыбку, от которой болят щеки.

— Только не говори, что вид моего ануса внезапно превратил тебя в гетеросексуала, — наконец произносит Крис.

Зак не может сдержать смешок, но ему приходится притормозить, умерить свой пыл, несколько раз сжав свой член. — Ни в коем случае. Никогда в жизни не был так рад, что я гей.

— Чудненько. Я не стану критиковать твою тягу к вуайеризму, но, может, хватит тормозить? — Крис приподнимается на руках и снисходительно смотрит на Зака.

Не прерывая зрительный контакт, Зак приоткрывает рот, впивается зубами в его ягодицу и невнятно бормочет: «Лады». Крис с всхлипом падает обратно на подушку, и после этого Зака так и тянет на эксперименты. Он подробнейшим образом вносит в мысленный реестр все звуки, которые тот издает в ответ на каждое покусывание, посасывание и облизывание, запоминает судорожные вдохи, сдавленное бормотание, которое срывается с его губ, когда Зак толкается языком в его анус. Определение «шумный» и близко все это не описывает, а Зак еще даже не засунул в него палец.

Зак решает, что позже, когда его яйца не будут болезненно напряжены от перевозбуждения, он заставит Криса умолять. Но сейчас это не слишком-то хорошая идея — Крис может решить, что Заку хочется потешить свое эго.

Так что на этот раз Зак щедро обливает пальцы смазкой и принимается за дело. Какое-то время он просто ласкает эту идеальную маленькую дырку, пока Крис не расслабляется и не начинает стонать в подушку. Палец Зака без усилий входит внутрь по вторую фалангу, Крис подается назад с нетерпеливым сдавленным стоном, впуская его до конца. Внутри он просто бархатный, такой нежный, манящий и горячий, что какую-то секунду превозмогающее желание втолкнуться туда и выебать его до потери сознания бьется в голове Зака в том же ритме, что и пульс Криса.

— Давай же. Давай. Я выдержу. Поторопись, — шепот Криса звучит резко в тишине комнаты, и Зак подчиняется, стараясь лучше его растянуть. 

Крис практически скулит, эти звуки так заводят, что Зак тут же протискивает внутрь второй палец. Зак снова кусает задницу, удовлетворенно ощущая, как напрягаются мускулы под его ртом и как стискиваются мышцы вокруг пальцев.

— Ты как? Неприятно?

— Нет-нет-нет. Нет! Нет. Хорошо.

Зак напоминает себе, что причина этого блаженного бормотания не в том, что он превосходный любовник, а лишь в том, что Крис просто очень, очень чувствительный. И чудесный. И, господи, Зак действительно мечтает взять его, но как только твердо решает, что двух пальцев и языка достаточно для подготовки, на ум приходят слова Зои. «Будь к нему добр». Эта мысль мгновенно отрезвляет, и он продолжает растягивать Криса, пока не становится очевидно, что тому уже хватит.

— Давай же, давай, — требует тот, протянув руку и сграбастав Зака за запястье. — Давай же, Зак.

Зак тянется за салфеткой и вытирает пальцы, а затем в рекордные сроки натягивает резинку. Еще больше смазки, и он спрашивает:

— Как ты хочешь…

Крис услужливо переворачивается на спину, подпихивает подушку под бедра и закидывает руки за голову, вздрагивая от удовольствия, когда член Зака проходится между ягодиц. Его ноги обвиваются вокруг талии Зака, когда тот подается вперед, замирает и снова толкается бедрами. Они оба с шипением втягивают воздух сквозь зубы, а затем смеются над тем, как синхронно это вышло.

Зак начинает двигаться, сначала медленно, пока Крис не подстегивает его, дернув к себе за бедра. После этого он сдается под напором желания и начинает двигаться сильно и ритмично, слушая, как стоны Криса становятся все громче и громче. Зак наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать и заглушить его вскрик. Ему определенно стоит кончить первым, потому что Зак хочет услышать, как изменится голос Криса — уже насытившегося, но еще заполненного членом. Зак старается сдерживаться, однако то, как Крис извивается под ним, насаживаясь на член и бессвязно умоляя, слишком быстро швыряет его к краю оргазма. Он останавливается, придерживая Криса за бедра, наклоняется и шепчет:

— Забирайся сверху. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя. — Услышав это, Крис сжимает его, как тисками, почти подталкивая к оргазму одной грубой силой. — Двигайся.

Зак не прочь доминировать, проявить властность. Приятно видеть, что Крис моментально подчиняется: перекатывается, не выпуская из себя член Зака, и седлает его бедра. Он сгибает колени, чтобы Крису было на что опираться, и — о да, это одна из лучших идей, что у него были. 

— Вот так, откинься и подрочи себе. Ты такой охренительно горячий, я хочу тебя рассмотреть. 

Рассмотреть — и позволить своему члену немного успокоиться. Он закидывает руки за голову.

Это как очутиться в живом порнофильме с объемным звуком: он смотрит, как крупная мошонка Криса поджимается, когда тот быстро дрочит, он чувствует, как член ритмично сжимает тугая, скользкая дырка, слышит, как Крис стонет от удовольствия. Его затапливает эйфория, когда Крис кончает, целясь себе в грудь, так что сперма обрызгивает его живот, а затем капает на живот Зака. Ее запах наполняет комнату. 

Крис откидывается назад, на его колени, хрипя и задыхаясь, член все еще дергается.

Зак вытягивается под ним с таким чувством, словно пахал весь день. 

— Еще не все, — говорит он с ухмылкой, и Крис выдыхает со смешком.

— Господи… Дай мне перевести дух.

— Давай, Принцесса. Покажи, на что способна эта одаренная задница.

— О, заебись.

— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать.

Наклонившись вперед, Крис щипает его за соски, и Зак выгибается в его руках. 

— Покажи все, на что способен, раз так меня хочешь, — подначивает Крис. 

Схватив его за ягодицы, Зак подбрасывает бедра, и удовольствие согревает изнутри, когда Крис снова начинает стонать и вскрикивать. Вскоре тот уже сам поднимается и опускается на его члене, и Зак с благодарностью вспоминает Дилайлу за то, какими крепкими она сделала мышцы бедер Криса.

Он готов к хорошему, долгому траху под аккомпанемент арии Криса, но тот хватает его за руку и убирает ее со своего бедра. Он с силой проводит пальцами Зака по своей липкой груди и животу, вжимает его ладонь в пупок и надавливает.

— Вот… Вот сволочь, — пыхтит Зак за секунду до того, как кончить в презерватив.

Крис все еще смеется, когда дыхание Зака наконец выравнивается. Он осторожно поднимается, придерживая презерватив у основания.

— Тебя легко провести, — говорит он Заку, завязывает резинку узлом и выбрасывает.

— Ты играл нечестно, — Зак притягивает его к себе, прижимается к его спине и вздыхает в затылок. — Но это было здорово. 

— Точно, — Крис звучит восторженно.

— Лучше чем «Голливуд: оригинальный вкус»? — Заку не верится, что он сейчас пропросил Криса сравнить их, так что он поспешно добавляет: — О, боже, забудь, что я сказал. Это все мой длинный язык.

Но Криса это, кажется, забавляет.

— Вообще-то да, это было лучше, — говорит он. — Хорошая работа, Голливуд-2. Хотя ты и растерял всю выдержку в ту же секунду, как коснулся моего пупка.

— Вы, ребята, на самом деле не называли его «Голливуд» на стройплощадке, правда?

— Ревнуешь?

— Возможно.

— Нет, его не называли «Голливуд». Большая часть бригады именовала его «Тот мудак».

Зак смеется громче, чем заслуживает шутка, ощущая самодовольство. 

— Ты не расспрашивал меня о нем, — неуверенно начинает Крис. — Ты не хотел знать, или тебе было все равно, или ты деликатничал, или…

— Мне не все равно. Не уверен, хочу ли я знать, это зависит от тебя. Я обычно не требую у партнера рассказать все интимные подробности его сексуальной жизни, но знаю, как сильно на тебе сказалось случившееся. Если хочешь поведать мне, я весь внимание.

— Думаю, кое-что тебе рассказал Карл.

— В общих чертах, обтекаемо и с фальшивыми именами.

— В любом случае, никто не знает всех подробностей. Мне было слишком стыдно рассказать кому-нибудь о том, что случилось.

Зак ждет, и Крис в конце концов начинает рассказывать:

— Я не понял, что все закончилось. Что ничего не значило. Я думал, что люблю его, и думал, что он любит меня. Он никогда не говорил этого, но…

— Но ты надеялся? — Зак определенно не хочет ничего об этом слышать, не хочет переживать боль и унижение Криса. Однако ему придется, поскольку Крису нужно с кем-то поделиться.

— Я надеялся, — соглашается тот. — Он казался по-настоящему заботливым. Повел меня поужинать, заплатил за все, расспрашивал меня о моей жизни. Купил мне такой новый навороченный блюрей плеер и телевизор сверхвысокой четкости, и всю свою дискографию — потом я все продал, — добавляет он, заметив, как Зак оглядывает комнату. — После того, как понял, что мы порвали. Все равно у меня не хватало для них места.

— Как долго это длилось?

— Несколько месяцев, а затем он внезапно перестал мне звонить. Я звонил ему еще пару недель. Он ни разу не брал трубку, но я предположил, что он занят своими делами, так что оставлял сообщения. Знаешь, всякую фигню. Глупости. Фантазии. — Зак внутренне сжимается, надеясь, что Крис не станет вдаваться в подробности и, слава Богу, так и выходит. — Единственная вещь, за которую я ему благодарен — это что парень был таким говнюком, что наверняка удалил их, не прослушав. По крайней мере, я в это верю.

Он разворачивается в объятиях Зака, ложится лицом к нему, и приходится срочно изобразить безучастность.

— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, — говорит Крис, и Зак делает мысленную пометку позже потренировать нейтральное выражение перед зеркалом.

— Ага. Я расстроен.

— Ты даже не слышал самое худшее. Через две недели после того, как у меня завязались близкие интимные отношения с его автоответчиком, он мне перезвонил. И рассказал в мельчайших подробностях про своего нового трахаля, добавив, что, эй, мы отлично повеселились, и он готов подсобить мне с арендной платой, раз уж я так ему помог. Сказал, что вышлет мне чек на десять штук. Знаешь, какое у тебя выражение лица? Такое же было у меня в тот момент.

— Ты просто обязан сказать мне, кто этот мудак, чтобы я пошел и раздробил ему коленные чашечки.

Крис криво улыбается.

— В общем, я не взял его деньги.

— Конечно же, нет, — возмущенно говорит Зак.

— В этой ситуации нет никакого «конечно же», Зак. Потом я полгода жалел, что не взял их, потому что это хоть ненадолго облегчило бы мне жизнь. А следующие полгода я испытывал к себе отвращение, и еще полгода — не знал, что и думать обо всем этом. А затем появился ты.

Зак не знает, что и сказать, поэтому просто прижимает Криса к себе и целует в родинку над ухом.

— Ты правда хочешь знать, кто это был? — спрашивает Крис, когда молчание затягивается.

— Если ты готов мне рассказать.

Крис называет имя, и брови Зака взлетают вверх. 

— Вау. Ого. Я бы сказал «Дай пять», если бы он не оказался таким ублюдком. Даже не знал, что он играет за нашу команду. 

— Ага. Придурок, но сексуальный, этого не отнимешь. 

— Зашибенный пресс.

— Ага.

— Чувак, и ты его поимел. Круто.

Зак как раз думает, как бы сменить тему, когда Крис издает смешок, который звучит одновременно облегченно и с ноткой веселья. 

— Да уж, поимел. Звучит гораздо лучше, чем то, как я раньше думал обо всем этом. — Его улыбка становится шире и шире. — Я такой жеребец.

— Ага. Я тебе совершенно не ровня.

— Его член был поменьше, чем у тебя.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. И я не придумываю. У тебя совершенно точно больше. — Крис переворачивается на спину и снова притягивает его к себе. Зак с удовольствием устраивается у него под боком. 

— Я могу и привыкнуть ко всей этой лести.

Крис поглаживает его волосы, и Зак начинает задремывать.

— Что с нами будет дальше? — спрашивает Крис, и Зак вскидывается, просыпаясь. — Прости.

— Ничего… Я пускал слюни? Нет? Что дальше… Тебе не нужно завтра на работу, верно?

— Не-а.

— Тогда, думаю, мы примем душ, поспим, проснемся, проведем утро, трахаясь до умопомрачения, позавтракаем в одном недорогом жизнерадостном местечке, которое я нашел неподалеку от своей квартиры, а затем можем поехать ко мне. Потусим с Нилом и Кори остаток дня, а когда они отправятся в бар, где попытаются и, скорее всего, не преуспеют в том, чтобы снять каких-нибудь девиц, мы можем снова трахаться — они вернутся задолго до полуночи, в доску пьяные. На следующее утро — еще секс, и я могу сделать тебе роскошный сендвич на работу, а потом…

— Хорошо. Я вроде как имел в виду более долгосрочные планы, но мне нравится. Много секса. Нил и Кори — твои новые соседи?

— Они тебе понравятся. Знаю, люди всегда так говорят, но они тебе правда понравятся, обещаю. И я совершенно точно хочу быть твоим парнем. В долгосрочной перспективе. Я бы не бегал за тобой все это время, если бы не хотел.

— Мы все равно будем ссориться. Ты же понимаешь?

— Принцесса, если ты можешь смириться с моей непроходимой глупостью, я могу смириться с тем, что у тебя зуб на актеров. Пока у нас такой замечательный секс, мне все равно, как часто мы будем ссориться. Но ты должен мне кое-что пообещать. — Крис ерзает в его объятиях и поднимает бровь в безмолвном вопросе. — Ты должен посмотреть мой фильм и рассказать, как я хорош.

Маленькая морщинка появляется между бровей Криса. Перебирая волосы на груди Зака, он говорит.

— Ты действительно был хорош. Я видел фильм. Не на премьере, но я ходил на следующий день.

— Правда? — восторг Зака заставляет Криса печально улыбнуться.

— Правда. Вот почему я сегодня пришел — ты был великолепен. Я хотел тебе это сказать. Хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Правда? — Зак не может сдержаться, он счастлив до одури.

— Ага. Но потом я повел себя как чертов…

— Мне все равно. Все равно. Ты на самом деле считаешь, что я был хорош?

— Изумителен. Великолепен. Гениален. Черт подери, хотел бы я тогда пойти на премьеру. Прости. 

Зак тоже хотел бы, но что уж теперь, сделанного не воротишь. Да и фиг с ним, главное — Крис считает, что он был хорош. 

— Можем как-нибудь сходить посмотреть его вместе. К тому же, будут и другие премьеры. Даже с банкетом получше. Может, даже с тарталетками.

— О, боже, эти штуки были ужасно вкусными. Мне даже на мгновение захотелось набить ими карманы, но ведь нельзя было испортить взятый напрокат смокинг, черт его подери. — Он умолкает, а затем добавляет: — Не смей только ляпнуть на стройплощадке, что я это сказал. Я буду «Принцессой тарталеток» не один месяц.

Зак плавится от удовольствия при мысли, что он снова станет частью жизни Криса, и благодаря этому существует вероятность достаточно продолжительной беседы с его друзьями или коллегами, чтобы получилось нечаянно выболтать что-то насчет пристрастия Криса к тарталеткам. 

— Не скажу, обещаю, — говорит он наконец самым сладким голосом.

— Чувак, что это с тобой?

— Просто ты мне очень, очень нравишься. Чувак.

— Надеюсь, это не пройдет, когда ты познакомишься с моей скаредностью.

— О-о-о! Скаредность. Отлично.

— Я серьезно. Рестораны только по особым случаям.

— Люблю готовить. Могу сделать тебе тарталетки.

— И установим денежный лимит для подарков на день рождения и прочего. Ты понял?

— Отлично. — Зак поднимает их кисти и переплетает пальцы, рассматривая, как плоть просвечивает розовым на свету. Его переполняет восхищение вселенной.

— Будем прижимистыми, на подарки тратить не больше двадцати баксов.

— Любовь за деньги не купишь, детка. Я вообще предлагаю поздравительные минеты. И — кто-нибудь тебя связывал?

Крис бросает на него косой взгляд.

— Эм… Нет.

— Как думаешь, тебе бы понравилось?

— Наверное. Думаю, мы могли бы попробовать. — Он облизывает губы. — Да, давай попробуем.

— О, Боже. Ты точно будешь стоить каждого непотраченного мной пенни.

— Хреновый комплимент, Зак, — ухмыляется Крис.

— Ну простите великодушно. Как насчет примирительного секса?

_fin_


End file.
